The breaking of the Republic
by Revan Vakarian
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS* Follows Sith Inquisitor after main story is completed and how it will all end PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars the old republic:**

**The breaking of the Republic**

_**PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED SITH INQUISITOR **Bioware put a lot of time into crafting the sith inquisitor story please respect them_

_I apologize in advance if this contradicts any current or future ideas already created by Bioware; I will do my best to keep it as true to SWTOR as possible_

_***SPOILERS* *SPOILERS***_

_***SPOILERS***_

_The story follows the sith inquisitor after the ascension to the dark council and eventually to the fall of the republic_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all of the ideas are purely fictional and designed for entertainment**

* * *

><p>"Darth Nox do you have anything you wish to say?" inquired Darth Mortis. Vakarian awoke sleepily from his daze. He was finding it ever harder and harder to remain awake and active during the next to pointless Dark Council debates, discussing which system within the empire should receive the next deployment of troops.<p>

Normally Vakarian would be interested in such talks but the entire charade was mired in politics. Each council member trying to get more troops to protect the system that held their power base or their allies power base, and worse behind this assemblage each dark council member twisted words and tactics to further enhance their own reputation and further their own power over the other members.

Darth Marr and Darth Mortis seemed to be the only council members that were immune to the political manoeuvres of there fellow councillors. Mortis and Marr were both extremely powerful sith, more importantly however they were extremely rational sith, and seemed to consider the death of the Jedi and destruction of the republic second only to serving the emperor to death itself. Any political movements performed was just background noise and unworthy of their attention. That doesn't mean they made it easy for Vakarian to gain any political foothold within the council.

The only dark council member that did support Vakarian in his statements was Darth Decimus and had aided Vakarian before in the past such as to help defeat Darth Thanaton. Unfortunately however Decimus was seemingly permanently dogged down in 'governing' Corellia and was unable to lend any true support and assistance. He did however support Vakarian's ideals of an empire where each decision leads to successes that would benefit the present and future Imperial Empire. The way the debates and meetings in the council occurred it was impossible to even voice his plans for the empire.

As Andronikos had once said to Vakarian, after he had explained the council's workings to him.

"You would get more results from hitting those damned sith over the head with a vibroblade than trying to talk with 'em"

"Darth Nox? Have you anything to further to report about the state of the empire?" repeated Darth Mortis this time impatience entering his voice.

Darth Ravage grinned wickedly and snickered at Vakarian's inattentiveness. Vakarian curled his hand into a fist on the arm of his chair as rage briefly shot through Vakarian's yellow eyes as he looked up to address the council.

"I have nothing further to add, aside from the continued battle raging on Ilum that requires immediate action, if the battle is to be won in the empires favour." Vakarian paused then added "Action that Darth Malgus has petitioned this very council for aid repeatedly I might add."

Darth Malgus' name drew many mutterings from amongst the assembled council members and more than disgusted face was thrown at Vakarian.

"We have already explained to Malgus that we have few forces to spare for that kind of a deployment and battle." Darth Mortis calmly justified. Vakarian shot out his chair in anger; his eyes alight with unbridled fury.

"THE CAPTURE OF ILUM COULD END THIS WAR! THE TECHNOLOGY THERE COULD DESTROY THE REPUBLIC ONCE AND FOR ALL!" thundered Vakarian

"If we were to deploy reinforcements to Ilum, what of Balmora and the hyperspace route to imperial space? It is critical that the next deployment be stationed there. Taking even a small amount of ships could leave the remaining forces vulnerable to a Republic strike!" replied Darth Ravage his anger matching Vakarian's

"It is something that we as sith should be able to endure if it meant the destruction of the republic and jedi!" snapped Vakarian

Ravage smiled "You would know all about endurance Nox, trying to keep up with that disgusting Jedi Togruta you keep as a pet."

Vakarian ignited his lightsaber and began moving across the centre of the room towards Ravage. The room's shadows darkening and the very force itself reverberating with power.

"Enough!" ordered Darth Marr his voice cracking like a whip. Marr sat up from his seat, his hands crackling with lightning. Vakarian halted mid-step, lightsaber in hand his eyes glowing purple with uncontained hate and power, glaring directly at Darth Ravage.

"It is a valid point you have made Nox but as Ravage has stated we do not have the resources to aid Lord Malgus" Mortis spoke clearly his tone completely neutral. The various council members around the chamber all looked on with different expressions, each in favour or opposed to the lord whose ideal they supported.

Vakarian sheathed his lightsaber but did not move from the centre of the room his eyes never leaving Ravage for a second. Darth Marr addressed the council.

"This session of the Dark Council is concluded." The holograms of the various lords being broadcasted across the galaxy vanished as the seated council members stood and made their way to exit the chamber. As the diverse sith exited the chamber Mortis made his way to Vakarian still standing in the centre of the room his eyes boring into Ravage as he exited the room with a smirk.

"Lord Nox you must compose yourself better while in council." Vakarian finally stopped staring at the space that Ravage himself had once occupied.

"Darth Mortis the power to destroy the Republic is within our grasp and yet the council refuses to embrace it?" Vakarian said

"Nox, now that you are a dark council member you must think of the defence of the Empire as well as the destruction of the Republic." Vakarian had nothing to say to that

* * *

><p><em>There you go chapter 1. <em>

_Hated it? Loved it? thought it was meh? Didnt like the way some characters were shown? Didnt have the Characters you wanted?_

_LET ME KNOW! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankyou so much to everyone who has read so far! A particular thankyou to zeengy, Naruto Loves FemKyuubi and almostinsane for their reviews and support! Thanks again!_

_Enjoy! _

Vakarian sat completely stock-still, legs-crossed and hands just above his knees on his bed.

Vakarian was of course meditating back onboard his Fury star-ship that was currently bound for the imperial capital of Dromund Kaas.

After his explosion with the Dark Council and Darth Ravage Vakarian and returned to his ship, his anger practically dripping off his body causing all fellow sith and imperial soldiers he passed on the way to his ship to discreetly move out of the Dark Lords way lest they be in his eyesight when he finally released his fury with deadly ferocity.

The main cause of this rage was Darth Ravage. Ravage, each time Vakarian thought the name he involuntarily hissed with hate and his temper flared. He despised all the dark council members sitting in their thrones playing politics while the Jedi rallied behind their backs, preparing to destroy the sith.

Rather than simply wallow in his anger and hatred as most sith did, from which they barely skimmed the surface of power that was the dark side. Vakarian focused and channelled his emotions to his connection with the force. The more he concentrated the more refined and clear his connection to the dark side became.

It was perhaps one minute since Darth Nox had began harnessing his emotions and already the darkening shadows lurking in the deepest corners of his room moved to Vakarian and began to lift him off his bed. All the while Vakarian's eyes did not open and his body did not twitch or move.

Another 30 seconds passed and the gloom set about lifting objects contained within the room, and slowly move them around the Dark Lord. By now Vakarian was completely covered in shadow and as still as the night.

A total of two minutes and thirteen seconds since Vakarian had started his meditations and no-less than thirty objects were manoeuvring around him. The objects floated lazily around the room have no real purpose or direction. The objects ranged from simple holo-disc recordings to medium-sized lockboxes, their contents inside lightly knocking on the walls of their prison.

The noise from the lockboxes did not affect Vakarian in the slightest however. Vakarian was no longer present; he had now become a conduit of the force and the dark side. His rage still fuelling him Vakarian opened his eyes vaguely registering the slow dancing of the objects around him. The sith's eyes glowed purple as he slowly expanded his mind outside of his room.

His companions carried on with their doings about the ship completely oblivious to the dark mind that now roamed the ship, lurking in the shadows and watching with patient curiosity.

Khem Val was currently cleaning and refitting his vibroblade in the room opposite from where Vakarian's body was currently sitting. The upgrade Khem was fitting seemed to look like a new sort of armouring for the blade and hilt. While Khem was working Vakarian could make out mutterings Khem was saying to himself in his guttural and harsh tone. The dashade's emotions were easy to feel for Vakarian as they were almost animalistic. Anger, impatience and restlessness were the main feelings that dominated his mind. Vakarian quivered as he fed on these emotions and moved further around the ship.

Andronikos was currently in the cockpit flying the star-ship towards Dromund Kaas. As Vakarian examined the space pirate he noticed that Andronikos seemed to be flying purely on instinct as his eyes kept darting to a nearby console currently displaying an abundant grouping of ever changing numbers and reports detailing the current state of the ship.

The pirate's hardened gaze was focused primarily on the ship engine output and the core reactor level. His eyes narrowed as he continued to try and balance the two, attempting to achieve the fastest speed without killing everyone on board with a reactor overload.

If anyone else had been attempting to do this, Vakarian would have calcified the marrow in their bones before he literally threw them out the ships airlock. Since it was Andronikos however Vakarian trusted him to do the right thing and not kill them. The pirate had proven a trustworthy follower and enemy of the Republic. Vakarian gave Andronikos a mental nod as he moved away from the cockpit.

The Dark Lords mind was pulled towards the cargo bay where he found Talos sitting and marvelling over an odd ancient looking artefact he had have collected while Darth Nox had held council on Korriban.

Talos' face was alive with an unquenchable fire of curiosity and fascination as he continued to examine the artefact from every conceivable angle. Talos' eyes flickered between the artefacts new angle and his journal where words were appearing, faster than any eye, besides Talos', could follow as he updated everything about the artefact.

Leeching onto Talos' addictive passion Vakarian continued to the other occupant of the cargo hold, Xalek.

Oddly enough Vakarian could not sense the kaleesh's emotions but Vakarian could definitely make out his predatory eyes, completely focused, on further improving his lightsaber. A battle could have begun and forced the ship to crash but that would mean nothing to Xalek, it was just something merely irrelevant to his task.

It was then that Vakarian sensed another being approaching the hold.

Ashara walked into the cargo hold and moved quickly over to Talos and out of Xalek's way. She began to politely quiz him on the artefact that he was examining.

Vakarian felt his connection to the dark side falter, his anger and hatred seemingly vanished, his mind was pulled back into its body in his room. The sudden occurrence caused all the hovering objects within the room to violently crash to the floor, Vakarian included. 2V-R8 rushed into the room as soon as he heard the noise.

"Master! Are you ok? Do you require medical attention?" 2V asked in his usual panicked voice, as he helped the sith up.

"No." came a brief and bitting reply from the Sith Lord.

"Perhaps emotional support? Do you wish to talk about it, my lord? Maybe a hot meal, to take your mind off it?" 2V rattled off ideas to please his master.

"No. I am fine. Leave me." Vakarian replied cutting off the droids wave of inquiries.

"As you wish master." 2V said as he complied and exited the room. More than likely 2V's processor already calculating the most efficient way to tidy the room when his master left.

Vakarian settled back down onto his bed and tried to reconnect to the force as he had done before. But he could never rid his mind of Ashara's feelings he had sensed as he was absorbed back into his body. Peace, calm, serenity and happiness. Vakarian growled in annoyance, trying to rid his mind of Ashara and recall his anger for the Dark Council and at Darth Ravage.

For the most part he succeeded and managed to lift himself off his bed with the help of the shadows, but compared to his earlier endowment with the force it was pathetically insignificant. Truthfully Vakarian could not rid his mind of Ashara, not just the feelings she held but her herself.

After a further hour of his mind battling between hate, anger and Ashara, he was forced to abandon his efforts and resolved to check on the ship's progress to Dromund Kaas.

As Vakarian stepped off his bed 2V entered the room.

"Master I am deeply sorry to disturb you but Darth Decimus is attempting to contact you."

_Hopefully this chapter gives you some insight into the companions and Vakarian's relationship with Ashara._

_Hope you liked =) _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks all for your continued support here's chapter three!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Darth Decimus, an honour to see you again." Vakarian said through tight lips as he slightly inclined his head towards the holo projection of the sith.<p>

"Darth Nox, I have contacted you to discuss your recent," Decimus paused, searching for the right word, "transgressions, during the previous council session." Decimus' tone seemed to border on anger and frustration.

Vakarian breathed an annoyed sigh and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, already seeing where Decimus intended for this conversation to go.

Due to being the newest member of the dark council Darth Decimus seemed to take it upon himself to teach the newly appointed dark lord all the nuances of sith politics within the empire, the sith power structure and within the dark council itself. The politics frustrated Decimus as much as they did Nox but if you wanted to stay at the top you had to ensure no one was going to try and sneak a vibro-knife in your back.

Decimus had only heard of Vakarian when he landed on Corellia to kill Thanaton in their kaggath. Decimus had sensed opportunity and with Decimus' tactics Thanaton was defeated and Corellia was taken for the empire. But it was Vakarian's final end decision that had forced Decimus to take a look closer at the sith lord.

At the conclusion of the battle on Corellia Vakarian had single-handedly driven out the Republic's resistance and allowed the planets government a free rule, albeit advised by Lord Decimus and the Sith empire. Since that occurrence Decimus could already see the rippling effect that this decision was having on the general populace on Corellia and in surrounding star systems. The question on everyone's lips was, 'if the empire is so evil why didn't they just dictate Corellia?'

Decimus could now see the grand plan Vakarian was enacting. The strongest weapon in any war was by far morale, an army could have the strongest blasters and armour in the galaxy but it all came down to a persons will to stand and fight for something he believed in. Decimus knew this better than most; however it did not stop him from terrorizing his own troops to get jobs done. Vakarian's approach of allowing a prime minister with free reign was causing effects beyond anything predicted.

Imperial troops were in awe to meet a sith lord who fought with them and was right next to them in the battlefield, while republic troops and citizens were starting to re-evaluate their long burning hatred of the Sith and Empire. Wasn't the empire meant to be pure evil? Aren't they meant to oppress everyone? Some republic citizens were thinking that maybe it wasn't the Empire trying to force propaganda in people but, maybe it might be the republic?

Every republic child had been told since they could walk the sith are evil, the Empire is evil. Was that still true? Was it ever true?

These very doubts were worming their way into Republic soldiers minds across the galaxy. Vakarian's explosive exposure of the Senate and Jedi enacting a secret rebellion against the Empire on Balmorra was also on everyone's minds. Soldiers and Jedi themselves within the republic had been told by their commanding officers that if the war did start again it would be the Empire that struck first. As far as some could see the empire had done nothing wrong so far besides defend themselves.

Darth Decimus had seen all the pieces come together and it was beyond anything any sith had ever attempted to accomplish. Vakarian's tactical mind could rival Decimus' itself, on the battlefield he held no equal but in a chamber with sith stabbing each other in the back smiling innocently all the while, Vakarian was helpless. This was where of course Decimus had stepped in.

"Your explosion in session has started many whispers that you are unfit to retain your seat on the council." Decimus explained.

"If it wasn't for Ravage nothing would have happened." Vakarian sneered at the very mention of Ravage's name.

"And that it exactly why you must control yourself better." Decimus' frustration was becoming more evident in his tone. "Every time you lose control only gives Ravage and his supporters more ammunition against you!" This statement forced Vakarian to halt the reply that was forming in his mind. Darth Nox had to concede that on this account Decimus may be right.

Vakarian began to slowly pace in front of the holo-terminal his hands behind his back. Darth Decimus following him the entire time.

"Darth Malgus was right when he said that the empire must evolve to face the Jedi," Vakarian muttered, half to himself. "All the time we spend sitting around and bickering the more time the Jedi have to unify the republic to defeat the sith." Vakarian spoke bitterly

"Another point to be made, is to not mention Lord Malgus while in council. Malgus barely follows the sith code, he allies himself with untrustworthy aliens and takes twi-leks as his partners." Decimus spoke his taste for Malgus clear in his voice. Vakarian halted his pacing, turned and looked directly into Darth Decimus' holo.

"Darth Malgus is the very reason the republic does not control Ilum or a dozen other planets," Vakarian's tone going quiet but clearly under laid with steel "he is twice the sith any council member is, if I were in his place I would make the same decisions. The Empire should be more accepting of alien species especially trandoshans. Currently they are shunned by the Republic and the Empire. We should be the one's to embrace them!" Vakarian finished his fist slamming on the holo controls causing Decimus' image to flicker for a moment.

"I agree partly with what you say Nox but you cannot go airing them in council. Like it or not that is the truth." Vakarian took a step back from the holo-terminal. He hated it dammit, but he reluctantly agreed by nodding once at Decimus. The holo of the Darth Decimus began speaking to someone off holo. Finally he turned his attention back to Vakarian.

"I must go. Urgent business on Corellia requires the empire's attention and I must oversee that it is enacted with the proper authority and force." Before Decimus disconnected he added "Like it or not Nox if you wish to remain on the council you would do best to withhold your opinions for the time being."

With that Decimus terminated the connection. Vakarian slumped against the wall closing his eyes and clearing his mind. It was then he felt Ashara's presence.

"How long have you been there?" he said opening his eye's as Ashara moved towards Vakarian, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Long enough." She said mischievously. Vakarian didn't press but allowed a small smile to creep onto his face as he turned towards her and placed his hand on her hips and pulled her in close for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again!<em>

_Hopefully this will give you more insight into Vakarian's alignment_

_Personally i always found Darth Malgus fascinating i was shattered when i did the false emperor =(_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_First off let me say I'm really sorry for this delay, I've just been doing a lot of "research" in TOR to get a better feel for the characters. And also I've actually written out a lot of drafts of the next 3 chapters so don't worry I'm not quitting it's just me getting them actually typed up! Haha_

_So here you go chapter 4! Enjoy! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Vakarian rolled over onto his side and just stared at Ashara's still sleeping form, lying next to him. Conflict still raged within Vakarian, like the ever raging storm above Dromund Kaas what were these emotions that were beginning to fuel his passions and emotions? Vakarian's face contorted with frustration as he tried to analyse these emotions within him without success. His internal battle was quelled as he looked to Ashara's face as she lay on his bed. Her lips twitched in a smile as she continued dreaming.<p>

Abruptly Ashara trembled and her smile faltered. The dark lord understood why, as he felt it also, it was like lightning flowing through his veins, energizing him. Vakarian sat up with renewed fire.

They had arrived at Dromund Kaas. The sheer power, emanating from the citadel and planet itself sending ripples through the force around them.

Ashara awoke from her dream her eyes filled with concern and worry. Vakarian quickly registered why. Similarly whenever they had travelled to Korriban the power of the dark side from the planet was extremely strong. It was why so many Jedi gave into the dark side on Korriban or Dromund Kaas in centuries past.

Ashara held herself from completely falling by not rejecting the power but rather embracing a small amount of it while still remembering the Jedi teachings. It was something akin to only jumping into a lake with floaties, still in it, but not in enough to drown.

"Sith," Andronikos' voice sounded over the intercom "you had best get up here; they aren't letting us in until you transmit some sort of secret sith code." Andronikos paused and could be heard making some rather abusive statements to the flight officer. Eventually he turned back to the intercom "Yeah, you'd had better make it quick with whatever codes we need, they aren't liking mine so far." Andronikos ended the intercom.

Vakarian looked at Ashara who wore a strained a smile as she continued her mental battle. She would be fine in a couple of hours when she found the correct balance between the light and dark. Until that time she would be a little bit distracted from the world's happenings.

"Duty calls you, my lord." She said with a mock bow, a smile threatening to creep onto her lips again. Vakarian took her head in both hands and kissed her forehead before getting up and quickly traversing the distance to the cockpit, his whole body still electrified by Dromund Kaas' presence.

"You'd better talk fast sith, looks like they're getting ready to blast us right out of the sky." Andronikos said to Vakarian as he entered the cockpit. Darth Nox marched immediately to the comm. And spoke his voice resonating with the power and authority due his position.

"This is Darth Nox appointed member of the dark council, advisory to the emperor himself, demanding docking to Kaas city." On the other end of the comm there was the sound of a lot of frightened whispering followed by panicked shuffling.

"This is flight officer Keel, I deeply apologize for my predecessors behaviour my lord." The flight officer's voice was filled with uncertainty. "I am authorizing you to hanger 72 within the spaceport sir. A shuttle and imperial escort will be waiting to protect you on route to the sith sanctum within Kaas city."

Andronikos chuckled beside Vakarian silently thinking to himself that if a fight really did break out while within the Imperial capital, while on route to Kaas city the escort was merely going to get in the way of his sith master.

"May I speak freely my lord?" Officer Keel's timid voice sounded through the comm.

"Of course Officer Keel." Vakarian spoke

"I would just like to say it is an absolute honour to hear your voice. To actually help, however small, a true sith of your power and calibre, I shall tell my children and grandchildren of this moment sir." Keel finished a little short breathed. Andronikos simply put his head in his hand and shook his head as he continued to navigate the ship towards hanger 72.

"Flight officer Keel, it is indeed most gratifying to see a son of the empire so respectful and appreciative of the sith. Your enthusiasm for the empires glory will take you very far within it. Do as the emperor wills and you will be rewarded a hundred times over. For the glory of the empire. Darth Nox out." On the whole Vakarian thought it to be an average speech but just as he terminated the transmission there was a short squeal from the other end, apparently it had had still effected the flight officer.

"You certainly have a way with the local imperials to inspire loyalty." Andronikos mused as the landing struts made contact with hanger 72's floor.

* * *

><p>The red lightsaber cut through the air where Vakarian's head had been less than a quarter of a second earlier. Xalek didn't give his master any respite as he spun around and struck out with the opposite end of his lightsaber, this time aiming for his master's torso. Vakarian had been expecting this tactic though and moved to the side dodging the glowing blade again and just as Vakarian had predicted Xalek slightly over extended himself trying to reach his master.<p>

Vakarian did not hesitate and, through the force, pushed with all his might. Xalek's double bladed lightsaber was torn from his grasp and sent spinning across the chambers floor, Xalek managed to register his master stretch out his hands as his fingers erupted with lightning completely consuming the kaleesh.

Xalek involuntarily grunted as his muscles contracted and pain shot through his body. To the kaleesh's credit he did not whimper or ask for the pain to stop but merely endured his punishment for being unable to best his master.

After a further 10 seconds Darth Nox relented and moved over to Xalek to help him up as he pulled the kaleesh's lightsaber off the chambers floor towards him.

"You are continuing to impress me Apprentice in time you may become a sith of unrivalled strength." A ghost of a smile played in the corners of Vakarian's mouth. "But that day is not today."

Xalek accepted his lightsaber without a word and turned to his master.

"Thankyou lord. I will continue my training in anticipation of our next engagement." Xalek then bowed and left the training room, Lord Nox nodded in Xalek's direction as he left.

Vakarian observed the room around him. There was not much that was still in its original resting place after their duel, training sabres lay broken, and boxes dinted from being thrown at each other lay scattered around the room. Vakarian could make out the cold determination in the kaleesh's eyes as he had tried to best his master during their duel. Their next duel promised to be very interesting at the least.

Khem Val stood at the chambers doorway, his crossed arms belying his alert and watchful stance.

"The kaleesh improves quickly master." Khem remarked to Vakarian "If he attempts to strike you I will devour him without thought." Khem swore. The dark lord merely lazily nodded at Khem's statement his mind elsewhere.

Suddenly an imperial trooper burst into the room completely out of breath, covered in dust, sweat, dirt and blood. Her complete lack of breath forced her to put her hands on her knees in attempt to recover her breath.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE PRESENCE OF A DARK LORD OF THE SITH, WITHOUT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Khem Val thundered, His alien accent only adding to the absolute paralysing fear now gripping the solider. "I WILL ENJOY SUCKING THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES WEAKLING!" The solider looked as though she was about to be sick from fear. Vakarian watched with a certain amusement but figured it time to step in now.

"Enough Khem." Khem snarled at his master's order but did not advance upon the poor woman. The insignia on her uniform displayed her as a solider from his reclamations team on Korriban. "I hope you have a good reason for charging in here now. Otherwise I may just let my dashade eat you." The woman paled even further at the mention of Khem.

"My lord," the solider began clearly still warped with fear "sergeant Jerthia Zythor of the Korriban Imperial reclamations service. I have something that you have to see."

* * *

><p><em>Ohh what could it be?<em>

_Please let me know what you thought!_

_What have been your favourite chapters so far?_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all sorry for the delay but schools started again, been doing a lot of research (playing the game) for future chapters and worst of all mass effect 3 demo came out!_

_I have sworn to myself that I must always remain 2 chapters in front of the chapter currently up, that way I'm always going to put something up and will keep me from slacking._

_I am really humbled by the amount of people alerting and reviewing and am extremely grateful to all of you!_

_Just PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it is like two words I'm happy_

_So what's the something? Let's find out!_

* * *

><p>The something that the sergeant had referred turned out to be stored in an eight foot airtight oblong lock box. Greatly looming over the sith and imperial solider almost daring them to open it. Sergeant Jerthia wasted no time in prying open the lock-box with an excitable air about her. The effort from this exertion was causing her to sweat profusely which intermingled with the blood and dirt covering her already.<p>

The moment Vakarian was told that an artefact had been found he had sent for Talos and now the Lieutenant entered the private cargo bay and stood beside the sith fidgeting in anticipation for the object within the lock box.

With a final grunt of effort Jerthia forced open the lock-box, panting all the while with a satisfied smile on her face. Vakarian's attention turned to the contents of the box.

Vakarian and Talos' interest seemed to almost instantly deflate when the lock-box revealed a two metre tall stone grey plain slab, markings completely covering its broad metre long face. Talos' looked the most disappointed of all, usually he was completely fascinated with any artefacts but this scratched stone did not look interesting.

Talos was able to hide his disappointment from the sergeant. It was understandable of course when Darth Nox did not hide his disappointment and turned on the sergeant, the woman who had informed him of this discovery. This woman was so pathetically weak that the sith did not use lightning, the force or his lightsaber but merely lifted the woman a foot off the ground as he held her by the throat with a single hand. A pained sob escaped the sergeant's throat as he held her. He was lucky that Ashara was not there, she would have never have let him forget this.

"You come to inform me that you have found something worthy of my attention, only for it to be a piece of rock?" his voice bordered on an almost deadly quiet though his eye's betrayed the wrath that was silently clouding within the sith. Jerthia was afraid to even make any noise whatsoever, she felt so weak maybe she should just let go into the void.

"My lord," Talos began nervously. Vakarian turned his head towards the reclamations officer his eye's still clouding with anger and still holding the gasping solider in the air her legs kicking, trying to graze the ground. "If you would allow it, I would like to hear Sergeant Zythor's full report before you," a pause "deal with her."

The sith lord mulled it over weighing the options, should he bother to hear the full report, versus outright killing this speck for completely wasting his time. He definitely wanted to kill her more than hearing her tale but he then could be denying himself some sort of new incredible power in which to crush the republic with. So very, very reluctantly he released Sergeant Zythor. She fell to the ground, desperately gasping for breath and gingerly touching her windpipe.

Talos knelt down beside Jerthia's form and performed a quick med-scan to ensure that she was not permanently harmed. Once he had ensured she was unharmed, aside from, exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition. Talos gave her a quick stim boost to ensure she would be able to remain standing in order to give her report. Then Talos leaned in towards Jerthia and whispered softly.

"Don't worry; even if my master does not find your report satisfying I will do everything to ensure you leave here alive." The imperial solider looked up at Talos, her eye's dancing between him and Vakarian, standing impatiently with his arms crossed. She looked at Talos again who was still kneeling next to her, smiling encouragingly at her. Her face melted with overwhelming gratitude.

Slowly Jerthia picked herself up from the floor, the stim-pack revitalizing her poor fatigue, her eyes fearfully watching Darth Nox in case he suddenly changed his mind. Finally with her breath back she wasted no time launching into her report.

"The artefact that stands before you my lord was uncovered on Korriban in the vinicinty of Freedon Nadd's tomb. We were undertaking routine samplings and excavtions with mining charges, when a blast caused a side wall to collapse and revealed a chamber adjacent to the sith lords tomb." Jerthia paused, glancing at the looming sith in front of her. Vakarian gestured for her to continue, she hurridly rushed back into her report again. "Along with numerous ancient skeletons we found this stone" Jerthia gestured to the slab beside her. "Captain Sidias Nekor-"

"Sidias?" Talos shouted out recognition in his voice. "I haven't heard from him in years! I first met him on my first assignment from the academy, bright man, sometimes hard to understand his reasoning though…" Talos trailed off as Vakarian looked at him. Sergenat Tythor continued her report to distract Vakarian from the sudden interruption.

"Yes, Captain Sidias Nekor our senior excavator, was fascinated by the stone I overheard him muttering to himself that he knew these symbols from somewhere. Our initial analysis of the writings on the stone indicated that they are over 2000 years old." Excitement had crept into her voice as she recounted this piece of information, silently hoping that it would be enough to pique the interest of the dark lord. Talos did seem to be eyeing the stone markings with newfound respect and amazement.

"None of what you have said so far has given me the slightest will to _not _kill you sergeant." Vakarian pointed out. "All you have revealed is that your team uncovered an old rock with scratchings in it." Talos started to glance at Vakarian nervously as Jerthia paled.

"I-I…I still have more my lord." Jerthia stuttered.

"Continue then but know that my patience wears dangerously thin."

"Of course my lord," Jerthia considered apologizing further but after Vakarian's last comment decieded against it. "the excavator team released the stone quickly and loaded it onto the hover trolley, now I'm not exactly sure what happened next but our lights went out, then there was screaming, yelling, contradicting order's saying to get out, get the stone out and to just open fire." Vakarian's eyes slightly widened now with interest. "During the chaos I found myself next to the cart holding the stone. Captain Sidias was slumped up against it trying to push the cart out with his left leg missing and blood poring from a hole in his chest." At the mention of this memory Jerthia began to violently dry retch. During the initial scene adrenaline and her military training had kept her bile down, this time she was not so fortunate and threw up all over the floor. There was nothing within her vomit but pure bile.

"Talos if you would, please fetch some water for the sergeant." Vakarian said in an unexpectantly soft voice. Jerthia looked up in alarm by the thought of being left completely alone with the sith but Vakarian's hand on her back and his calm tone soothed her shaken nerves.

At first Darth Nox didn't give a bantha's behind about Jertha's stone and report but it seems that there's more to this simple stone than a few scratchings. Vakarians hand moved to the segeants shoulder.

"Tell me the rest of your report it, seems I completely misjudged you Miss Tythor."

Jerthia was truly shocked to see this sort of behaviour from a sith lord but it really did encourage her.

"Of course sir, well as Sidias lay there dying he ordered me to get the stone off of Korriban and take it directly to you and tell you of its importance and to speak to no-one else of it. And that is just what I did my lord. I got the stone out of there and with Sidias' pass key I got onto his shuttle and came straight here. I haven't eaten, slept or drank in over two days. That is my report sir." Jerthia finished swaying slightly as Talos' stim began to wear off.

Talos returned at this moment with water, a few medpacs and some stims, offering them to Jerthia which she accepted extremely gratefully. While Jerthia drank her water greedily and Talos began to apply medpacs to her wounds Vakarian stalked over to the stone, examining it in a completely new way.

He did not notice anything inherently different, but if one stone somehow managed to wipe out an entire Imperial reclamations team AND its escort there was defineately something special about it. Vakarian turned back around to see Jerthia now sitting in a chair and Talos whispering to her as he injected a kolto stim into her leg.

"Talos," Vakarian's voice immediately broke through their whispered conversation "I know you are better than Sidias because I want answers from this stone. I know you can get it to talk. I will personally ensure that _Captain_ Zythor is properly seen to." Jerthia looked up, astonishment becoming an almost permanent expression on her face today. "You have proven yourself a devout servant of the empire and I myself see that I have terribly mistreated you. It is the very least I can do." Darth Nox claimed.

Jerthia was dumbstruck, who would have thought that being strangled by a sith would earn you a promotion?

* * *

><p>"So, Talos what have you got?"<p>

It was four hours later, the newly appointed Captain Jerthia now sleeping soundly with Imperial medial services. Vakarian stood three metres away from Talos as he waited for his analysis that he had been working non-stop to achieve. The reclamations Lieutenant turned to his lord, his eyes filled with unimaginable wonder and awe.

"My, my-my lord. Tython. It's about Tython."

* * *

><p><em>Personally I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm not exactly sure why but I defineately enjoyed it.<em>

_Stay tuned for more!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Vakarian stood impatiently with his hands behind his back as he slowly waited for everyone present to assume their seats around the large, rectangular table that dominated the centre of the great room. There were many familiar faces, around him. Most of his companions were present naturally.

Talos stood nervously next to Darth Nox his hands fidgeting with themselves while he held a conversation with Ashara sitting to Vakarian's left.

Her mental conflict now over the Jedi could now maintain her focus much better. Ashara's face however displayed great unease at being in a room surrounded by so many sith. For their part the sith within the room continued to cast evil looks at her, whenever she met their eyes, she trailed off in her conversation with Talos and stared right back at them, not menacing but showing she was not at all afraid of them.

Khem Val stood behind his master, arms crossed over his chest forcing anyone to glance curiously at the dashade to quickly look away. More than once Khem had eyed a present sith with a very hungry look in his eye.

Xalek sat in his chair on the dark council member's right, clearly annoyed as his master at the amount of time it was now taking for everyone present to seat themselves. He did not fidget or appear restless at all though, just extremely impatient.

Andronikos had insisted to remain on the ship to guard it and also actually improve it rather than 2V-R8's 0.00008% power increases. He had convinced the sith to upgrade the shield generator and to install a power conversion module, so he spent his time ensuring it was installed correctly.

Some of the people slowly making there way to the seats Vakarian recognized. There were Moff's Pyron, Dolus and Graham all currently being holo-transmitted from their respective capital ships currently on deployment or on reserve. Their holos sat in the seats, leaning over and speaking softly to each other about current battle situations around the galaxy.

Vakarian's sith Overseer Darth Seek newly appointed to her position after the demise of Darth Varless, a devout follower of the former Darth Thanaton, as per Lord Nox's orders though all followers of Thanaton were purged from his power base and command structure. Darth Seek became promoted when Darth Nox discovered that she had spat and spoke out against Thanaton and his long-forgotten ancient ways, there was only one option Vakarian could see when he meet her, so she was promoted and instantly excelled under Vakarian's leadership, crushing all who opposed the empire and Vakarian himself. Her hatred of the Jedi fuelled her deep passions and had proved very successful in many imperial battles all over the galaxy; every glance at Ashara only stoked the ever burning fire, which was the Jedi, in her eyes.

The man sitting beside Lord Seek would be most accurately described as a very old brother of Talos. Operations Chief Colade, the head of all artefact reclamations under Darth Nox. Lord Nox being the sith lord of ancient knowledge caused most of the reclamation units to obey him. Colade was a small thin man like Talos and possessed the same insatiable hunger for artefacts and ancient knowledge. Unlike Talos however Colade's hair was grey due to his increasing age, it did not stop Colade from retiring anytime soon however. The operations Chief cared little for the work and plans of his sith masters; he was in position long before Thanaton and would probably outlast Darth Nox if he remained neutral.

The various other key sith and military personnel from within Vakarian's powerbase continued whispering and talking all around the room, completely oblivious to their dark lords growing impatience. Darth Seek, Xalek and Ashara could sense their lords growing impatience as it sent small trembles through the force and wisely halted their talking.

Khem Val growled his displeasure at the slow pace of time, clearly evident in his tone as he spoke.

"Silence now! Darth Nox impatiently awaits you." All talk ceased immediately followed by the sounds of many chairs scraping along the floor as those remaining standing seated themselves.

Vakarian remained standing behind his chair. He inhaled and began to speak very clearly.

"I have summoned you all here to announce something of stupendous importance." Vakarian paused ensuring he had everyone's undivided attention before continuing. Seeing that he did, he continued. "Firstly, Chief Colade," Vakarian turned to face the operations chief as did everyone else seated along the table. Colade looked at Darth Nox warily, unsure whether his lord was about to scold him or kill him. With a sith lord you could never know for certain. "Are you currently aware that one of your excavation teams on Korriban is missing?" Colade's eyes darted to the side of the room momentarily, not out of fear or nervousness but simply from habit.

"Yes I am my lord. Captain Sidias and his team were supposed to be exploring Freedon Nadd's tomb and were meant to check in at the sith academy days ago but so far we have heard nothing and we have been thus far unable to locate them." Colade spoke as quickly as his eyes remained unblinking. Throughout the operations chief explanation Vakarian simply nodded along with his words, already knowing most of what he said.

"I'm afraid to say Captain Sidias has been killed along with his entire team and escort while exploring an adjacent chamber to the tomb." Vakarian said his tone completely indifferent. Chief Colade's eye's blinked and his face slackened with sadness as Vakarian retold the tale of the newly promoted Captain Jerthia and the acquisition of a strange rock.

When Darth Nox finally finished retelling the story, Chief Colade simply slowly shook his head.

"I had known Sidias for 15 years my lord, he was a very devout servant of the sith." Colade's voice began to break with emotion a bit as he spoke. Darth Seek, sitting beside Operations Chief Colade, sneered and rolled her eyes at his over display of weakness and emotion.

"My lord I am sorry to interrupt you," Moff Pyron interjected "but the discovery of an ancient artefact no matter how old or valuable and the death of a single reclamations team does not require the attention of your entire fleet" the other Moff's and many soldiers and sith around the table held similar thoughts as to their involvement in this piece of news.

"Patience Moff Pyron, the tale is not yet completed." Vakarian replied silkily allowing amusement to subtly layer his voice. The amusement practically said 'I know something you don't.' Moff Pyron's holo sunk back into his chair clearly unsatisfied with Darth Nox's response, and that he withheld information from him on purpose. "Lieutenant Drellick if you would please enlighten everyone here." Vakarian motioned the former reclamations officer forward as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"My lords and ladies," Talos began remembering how he was trained to present accurate and through reports. "I was tasked by the dark council member Darth Nox to analyse and examine the stone discovered by Captain Sidias and his team on Korriban within an adjacent chamber to the dark lord Freedon Naad's tomb." Talos spoke clearly with excitement contained in every syllable he pronounced. Most sith seated, Darth Seek among them and more than a few soldiers listened very impatiently as Talos seemed to outline everything down to the position of a tiny rock at the back of the room. Chief Colade listened respectfully as Talos complied a very thorough report to which Colade listened intently. "I have been able to determine through various tests that the writings held on the rock date back to the arrival of the very first dark Jedi on Korriban."

Colade's eyes widened further at this information as did Ashara's. Darth Seek's expression did not change but she did lean in a little closer along with many other seated sith as they became more intrigued with this revelation. The Moff's and a large number of soldiers not always kept abreast of archaeological matters merely looked on with confusion.

"The writings according to my translations are from the first few dark Jedi that arrived on Korriban. The stone tells the story of the leader of these fallen Jedi one, Thevanld. It explains his training, his discovery of the dark side, the teaching of it to others, his expulsion from the Jedi order along with his followers. Now I will read a direct passage from the stone shortly after Thevanld and his acolytes were exiled from the Jedi order." Talos paused before speaking then continuing the recount of the dark Jedi's expulsion.

"Thevanld and his loyal followers having discovered their newfound power over their fellow force users were stripped of their positions and exiled from the Jedi order and republic space.

Thevanld and his fellow exiles left the Jedi on Coruscant and secretly travelled to the planet Tython which was revealed to the Thevanld in a vision granted by his newfound power's of the force. Seeking to further enhance their powers they travelled directly to the long-forgotten Jedi home world and attempted to corrupt the serene fountain of power that was there. However Thevanld and his exiles were unable to complete their corruption as the power of the light was too strong. Out of spite Thevanld ordered his followers to construct a hyperspace beacon and vowed that one day he and his exiles would return."

Talos finished and looked around the room his face alight with the absolute pure joy. There was not a single face that was not shocked. Sith, soldiers the Moff's and every one of Vakarian's companions besides Khem Val and Vakarian himself.

It was perhaps a full minute of complete silence. A sharp listener would have been able to hear the low breathing of everyone within the room or the hum of the transmitting Moff-holo's. Finally a sith towards the end of the table spoke her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tython, the Jedi home world. The very birthplace of the force itself." After this sith's statement there was a breakout of awed speaking as every sith and solider began to discuss with the person next to them what this truly meant, the death of the Jedi, the final absolute destruction of the republic. During this moment of disorganization Ashara stood up and left the chamber without saying a word. Vakarian frowned he had not thought of Ashara's reaction to this, he would definitely have to talk to her as soon as possible he sensed her emotions were deeply unsettled. Eventually with a bit of lightning and an influx of power through the force, Vakarian was able to restore order.

"Talos you are completely sure about this?" Colade asked the question but his eyes showed that he already knew Talos would not get it wrong. Many people around room held the same question ready to ask.

"Positive sir. I ran these writings through several language matrices, however it was Khem Val that finally provided the absolute proof." Talos said with a nod to the dashade behind Lord Nox's chair.

"These writings of the ancient dark Jedi were more commonly found in the time of Tulak Hord, many sith valued these writings above their own lives. Under Tulak Hord's leadership many were captured but my master did not bother so much with these things of the past." Khem Val stated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt could someone please clarify what a hyperspace beacon is?" all attention was drawn to Darth Seek who sat impatiently for her answer.

"Not at my lord Seek." Moff Dolus said calmly "A hyperspace beacon is a device that allows any ship, honed in on the beacon's signal, to commence a hyperspace jump directly to the beacon's location." Darth Seek dipped her head in gratitude towards Moff Dolus' holo. The mention of the hyperspace beacon sparked something in Vakarian's memory.

"I have encountered a hyperspace beacon before; on Balmorra the republic constructed one to jump ships directly into orbit above the planet." Vakarian reminisced remembering his fight through the newly deployed republic troops to Grand Marshal Cheketta, seemingly so long ago…

Moff Pyron finally spoke up after speaking off-holo with someone.

"My lord, I have just discussed this discovery with a member of imperial intelligence aboard my ship and it seems that our Imperial Intel places the Jedi planet of Tython within 2500 parsecs of the republic capital of Coruscant." Moff Pyron said

"Meaning that if we were to finally crush the pathetic Jedi we could immediately march on the capital afterwards and finish the republic forever." Darth Seek completed her eyes full of wonder.

"I can scarcely believe it." Moff Dolus spoke, shock coating his voice. Moff Graham beside Moff Dolus nodded in agreement.

"Of course all of this is physically unconfirmed." Silence filled the chamber as Moff Graham voiced this concern causing many soldiers to look nervously at Darth Nox expecting him to punish this insubordination. Moff Graham continued on looking apologetic towards his master. "I'm sorry my lord but if you were to present this information to the Dark council they would require quite substantial physical proof as well as the task of activating the beacon itself _on _Tython."

"And you will have to present this to the council my lord," Moff Pyron put in, his tactical mind already beginning to assess the strategies of attacking the planet. "If we were to attack this planet we will require thousands of sith and imperial soldiers alike to completely obliterate the Jedi." Vakarian sank back into his chair brooding as his advisors outlined the logistics, manpower and supplies required. There was no question he would need the support of the entire dark council to take Tython.

Then unexpectedly Xalek spoke up for the first time since seating himself.

"Master additionally if we were to engage these Jedi on their home planet they would fight to the death to defend it." The kaleesh's remark drew the attention of Darth Seek.

"The Kaleesh has a point my lord; we don't need another Bothawui to make the Jedi undying heroes." Seek conceded.

The mention of the infamous battle of Bothawui forced many angry mutterings around the table and more than a few curses directed at the Jedi.

"Silence." Vakarian thundered. All talk within the chamber ceased instantly. "We now posses the information to completely wipe the Jedi from the face of the galaxy I intend to make use of it."

"Moff Pyron, Graham and Dolus. I want a complete accounting of everything the empire itself has available for deployment. Use any favours, bribes and threats you need to, to get a full assessment of everything the empire has at its disposal from droids to soldiers, from ships down to the last thermal detonator. Put some pressure on Imperial Intelligence if you can without arousing suspicion." The Moff's were nodding in earnest eager to be apart of the final stand of the republic.

"Darth Seek, search for how many fully armed and capable sith we could have ready to besiege Tython. On Tython there will be any untold number of Jedi master, knights and apprentices. We will need the most powerful sith you can find." Seek's eyes were swimming with unimaginable glee.

"The assault may not occur for month's maybe years! But it will happen! The Jedi will pay for what they have done to the empire." Vakarian surveyed the room fierce determination burning inside him like a fire and the fire kindling in everyone's eyes sith and imperial solider alike. "I make a promise to you now brothers and sisters the empire WILL be victorious." Vakarian's eyes began to glow purple, his voice never shouting "This is where the end of the Republic begins!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read below!<strong>_

_Just a few things if anyone needs clarification on some things:_

_-Darth Seek merely watches over the sith that follow Vakarian similarly to how Thanaton watched over Darth Zash_

_-The early dark Jedi (Freedon Naad, Naga Sadow) did not create the title 'Darth' it wasn't until Revan and Malak returned from the sith empire that they created it. It literally means undying or immortal, thought you'd want to know_

_-The term 'sith' wasn't applied to users of the dark side until the dark Jedi breed with the native red-skinned species called sith on Korriban years after their exile _

_-According to the timeline's there is approximately 100 years between the dark Jedi's exile and their arrival on Korriban so what were they doing during that time…_

_-The hyper drive beacon on Tython is pretty much an ancient version of the one the republic used on Balmorra where the republic used it to fly ships directly to the planet and land _

_-I think it's pretty obvious that Ashara would be upset by this news she may be fighting against some Jedi but she still does follow them a bit to achieve peace. _

_-If you do not know what the battle of Bothawui is please view it .com/info/holonet/timeline_

_-Please if you haven't watch Bioware's timeline explaining the sith and Jedi they are extremely interesting._

_-According to the Jedi on Tython the sith don't know where Tython is, its highly possible they know of Tython because of imperial intelligence but only Jedi and select soldiers make it onto the planet_

_ANY OTHER QUESTIONS PLEASE PRIVATE MSG ME SO I CAN CLEAR IT UP_

_ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Vakarian made his way down the narrow corridor of his sanctum, moving very slowly, taking his time, planning out what he was going say to Ashara. While on Dromund Kaas Vakarian had personally seen to it that each of his companions received preferential treatment due to them aiding him in his rise, this treatment entailed individual rooms and service. Whenever required Darth Nox had assignments for them to carry out in his name while on Dromund Kaas so they never truly enjoyed the luxuries.

Ashara had retreated to her room after she had left mid-way through the meeting. After the meeting had concluded Lord Nox's allies had quickly set about their various tasks to bring about the final fall of the Jedi. Khem Val couldn't stop remarking that the battle to appear on Tython would be the greatest triumph since the battle of Yn and Chabosh. He would never need to devour another force-sensitive ever again, even if his mistress death finally claimed him in this battle he would go happily knowing that he had played a vital role in painting Tython's grass with the blood of Jedi he would slaughter, he had proclaimed to Vakarian.

Vakarian's apprentice Xalek held a similar mind to the Dashade, this battle whether the empire win it or lose it would never be forgotten and being at the very core of this battle would ensure glory ever-lasting and eternal god-hood to himself. And if the force allowed it maybe he would at last discover a worthy rival to finally pit himself against and prove himself beyond the rank of apprentice.

Talos cared little for the death of the Jedi unlike his imperial counter-parts, but was still enraptured with the ancient stone writings and how something so simple could contain information which could completely warp the everlasting current war. The ancient knowledge of the past once again drastically altered the future and fate of the galaxy Talos mused to himself, and his father had said imperial reclamations would achieve nothing.

Ashara. Vakarian really should have anticipated her reaction to this discovery and revelation. But of course he was so wrapped up in his own historic achievement he hadn't even begun to think of the effects on anyone else. While Ashara wasn't exactly Jedi she wasn't exactly a sith either.

Vakarian paused as he finally reached Ashara's room; the droid stationed at the door remained completely still seemingly oblivious to the dark lord's arrival. Darth Nox could sense Ashara inside her room, her own emotions betraying her, fear, grief and sadness. Vakarian nodded at the droid and waved his hand over the console beside the door, the door slid soundlessly open. Ashara sat on her bed in a meditative stance. Her face contorting as she attempted to rein in her emotions that were sending exploding shockwaves through the force.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at the sith who stood in the doorway waiting expectantly, tears were threatening to cascade down her soft cheeks but she stubbornly held them back, unwilling to cry in front of her master.

"I don't have anything to say to you Darth Nox." Ashara spoke, her voice on the very verge of breaking, the use of his sith given name over his true name almost caused Vakarian to flinch. Vakarian could sense her emotions welling up inside threatening to explode as the seconds ticked by.

"Ashara," Vakarian began his voice soft, an extremely strange tone for a dark lord of the sith. "Firstly contain your emotions, think of peace, think of us." Ashara's eyes softened. Vakarian felt her anger recede slightly as she slowly subdued her emotions.

Finally when he believed she was ready he sat down on the bed beside her, crossing his legs, Nox felt his diplomatic personality slide into gear as he looked at Ashara again, he was definitely going to need it…

"I knew this was going to happen someday," Ashara began quietly "a way would be found by either the Republic or the Empire to end one another. I just didn't think it would be so emotional for me. I should be able to contain this. If the stone turns out to be correct youre going to destroy the Jedi aren't you?" Ashara asked her eyes filled with fear and sorrow.

Vakarian held up his hand "If you don't mind me quoting someone, I'd like to say something," Vakarian paused ensuring he had her complete attention "true change; a final change for peace is a lie." Ashara clearly looked startled as he called back their discussion where she had said those exact words, now it felt like a thousand years ago. But Vakarian was not finished. "For true change we must be ready to do what is necessary."

"But your sith would destroy the entire planet!" Ashara objected fiercely, her anger now coming to her defence. "There are thousands of Jedi not to mention innocents on Tython! The sith and imperials would kill them all!" Vakarian's eyes flashed purple for a moment at her unexpected outburst. He breathed deeply before speaking again.

"The sith won't change overnight," Vakarian stated and was rewarded with another annoyed flash on Ashara's face. "And if we don't end this war soon then there will be nothing left of the Republic or Empire to fight for. Would you rather that we are the ones to change the galaxy in our way or die and leave the fate of the galaxy to lesser sith who would lay waste to everything everywhere, Republic and Empire alike?" Ashara's face was uncertain.

What if she died and did nothing to better the galaxy? What if the Republic and Empire remained the same? Stuck forever in their own codes? If a peace was never achieved how many billions of people would die?

Ashara's shoulders slumped in defeat; she could no longer deny it. 'The Jedi need to be willing to do whatever it takes – even ally with a sith, to bring peace to the entire galaxy.' And so must she, Ashara thought.

Vakarian moved closer to his love and placed his forehead on hers.

"I promise you that once this is all over we will travel to a distant planet and there we will teach and instruct others to know both the teachings of the sith and Jedi. To contain the peace of the Jedi and yet also the freedom of the sith. To find balance. Together we will begin change that will at last bring union to Sith and Jedi." Ashara looked up, her eyes sparkling with tears and hope.

"Do you mean it? Do you promise?" Ashara asked her voice alight with hope.

"Dear Ashara, when I promised to show you the galaxy I meant it. When I promised to marry you I meant it. And now I promise you this, when we reach Tython I promise to offer surrender to all, if they refuse however I will do what needs to be done for peace."

"The Jedi would never surrender their world to the sith." Ashara objected.

"I know." Was all Darth Nox could say.

* * *

><p><em>Long time coming I know its just being nuts trying to figure this story out more. I've written and typed so many different chapter drafts its just not funny any more. Ive been playing the game A LOT to get a feel for the other classes but I don't think Ill be bringing them in unfortuneately. This story is about the inquisitor so its staying at that. <em>

_Hope you liked =)_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

Satele Shan sat cross-legged on her meditative mat, her brow furrowed into a frown as she leant out into the force. She repeated the Jedi code over and over in her mind, _there is no emotion, there is peace,_ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity, there is no chaos, there is harmony, there is no death, only the force,_ she repeated the Jedi mantra over and over but the reciting did little to erase the frown on her face or the sense of foreboding welling up inside her.

The Jedi Grand-master felt out through the force as she had done earlier, to try and reach the point where she had felt the barrage of emotions screaming out across the force, grief, fear, sadness, reverberating across the planes of the living force. The emotions were twisted as if the person they originated from was not sure of there own feelings, Satele had reasoned that it would have to be from a Jedi, but rather than feeling the accompanying emotions of the sith from this young Jedi she also felt a sense of peace and serenity, either it was a sith pretending to be a Jedi or this force user was both sith and Jedi. The power Satele sensed from this young one was wild but contained as though this force user channelled the peace of the Jedi and the emotions of the sith into one single power.

But Satele had barely scratched the surface of this force user when their emotions shifted once again, Satele was pushed back on the ripples of emotions, two this time, firstly conflict and finally acceptance. Then quite suddenly the point from where Master Shan had sensed the emotional outburst was covered in shadow and the dark side, this caused the Grand-master to shiver. She still sensed the point within the darkness but the dark side completely clouded it from Satele seeing it properly again.

The newly emerged fount of the dark side seemed to emanate from a single source, this source of power over the dark side towered over that of some of the strongest Sith Satele had faced. Satele shivered again, the power of the dark side was growing….

Despite the danger of wading through such darkness, Satele steeled her mind and ensured it was devoid of any emotions as she prepared to dive into it to locate the mysterious force user again.

The moment Satele's force-self dived into the dark side the darkness responded immediately by sending crushing wave upon wave of emotions at the master. Fear, anger, hate, death, power, vengeance, love. Satele audibly yelled out as the dark side besieged her mind threatening to bend her to its will. Satele held onto her mind barely as she greatly struggled to reach out towards the force user again, but the harder she tried the crushing and more unbearable the darkness became. At last Satele could take no more and relinquished her hold on the force and returned to her body lest she fall to the dark side and insanity.

Satele opened her eyes and found she had fallen on her side during her battle with the impenetrable darkness. The Jedi master sat upright, panting heavily and sweating profusely, Satele grunted then exhaled deeply and fell back onto the rhythm of the Jedi code, _there is no emotion, there is peace,_ _there is no ignorance, there is knowledge…_

Satele felt her mind calm and regain its usual mental fortitude, when there was a light knock on her door. "Master Shan?" Satele exhaled deeply again attempting to completely cleanse herself.

"It is open Master Din." Satele waved her hand and the door soundlessly slid open to revel the aging Jedi Master Orgus Din, while not old enough to be viewed as a weak man Master Din no longer contained the crisp snap of youth in his movements anymore.

"I'm coming to inform you the council is calling an emergency meeting." Master Din proclaimed. The aging Jedi's wrinkles creased into a frown as he studied the Grand-master, she looked as though she had just fought a thousand sith warriors.

"You felt it also Orgus? Is that what this meeting is about?" Satele asked apprehensively. This only caused Master Din's frown too deepen at Satele's question.

"I have not felt any disturbances; the council is being convened to discuss our recent loss at Ilum. The meeting begins in 15 minutes, I'll see you there Satele." With that Master Din left the grand-master to ponder alone what she had felt echoing throughout the force.

* * *

><p>"To completely summarize Masters Admiral Shai has been killed by an experienced Imperial strike squad that managed to bypass nearly all of our defences and eliminate him, and now the Empire holds a vast majority of the mining of crystals on Ilum." The Jedi Knight Holo paused to catch his breath then continued "Now the Empire is slowly pushing the Republic forces into remote areas, over the past two days ago we have currently lost communications with four outposts. Command has so far been unable to spare any troops to even investigate the cause of these failures. I am afraid that is all I have to say masters." The holo concluded the various masters arrayed around the table looked around at each other all of their faces mirroring deep concern at the newly developed situation. "If that is all you require of me masters I apologize but I must return to aiding the evacuation of the Republic Way station."<p>

"Thankyou Jedi continue with your evacuation, be wary of any sith and may the force be with you." Master Nobil said with a wave of his hand.

The Jedi bowed. "May the force be with you masters." The knight expressed reverently before his image flickered and cut out. There was complete silence around the assembled council; at last Master Din spoke up.

"I do no know how the other members of the council feel, but I believe that this 'Imperial strike squad' may just be the very same ones that were involved in the capture of Cademimu and the capture of the foundry."

"I am of the same mind as you Orgus," the grand-master proclaimed, her calm voice carrying clearly to all "this is just too much of a coincidence for the imperials to have so many recent victories across such fronts Corellia, Taris, hammer station this list is growing at an alarming rate." Many of the other masters present were nodding in agreement with Satele.

"Has Republic SIS narrowed down the list of this strike force's member makeup?" Master Kiwiiks inquired, his holo image slightly distorting his voice. Satele was already shaking her head before Bela had finished speaking.

"I have personally told SIS to immediately inform the high council should any progress be made."

"Finding out these squad's members is pointless if we do not even retake Ilum." Master Din said impatience clearing bordering his tone. "We must act swiftly before the empire has a chance to consolidate what they have gathered into some sort of stealth armada."

"Then if you would be willing Master Din could you travel to Ilum and hopefully halt the Empires mining and production, before they completely push us out of our foothold." Master Shan asked the aging master.

"Honestly I thought you would never ask Satele. Presuming it meets with the councils approval?" Seeing that no council member objected Orgus nodded and continued "then I will leave immediately." Master Din left his chair to make his way for the council's chambers when the Grand-master spoke up.

"Wait! Before you leave Orgus, and to all the council members there is something I must inquire about." Master Din looked slightly annoyed at this interruption but waited for Satele to continue, she nodded her thanks. "Has any other council member felt a disturbance in the force?" The assembled members frowned and looked around at each other attempting to gauge how many others had sensed their grand masters disturbance.

"I have felt nothing Master Shan." Master Kiwiiks stated looking confused at Satele.

"Surely one of you must have felt it?" Satele asked, concern tinging her voice "It felt of great pain and when I attempted search for it the Dark side nearly overwhelmed me. If nothing else this at least proves the Dark side is getting stronger." Master Din stood behind his chair drumming his fingers on the top throughout Satele's explanation.

"Master Shan, the dark side wanes and waxes, but the light will always hold us strong if we trust in it. I believe this meeting of the council is adjourned. May the force be with us all."

The Grand-master flinched at Orgus' dismissal of her feelings but held her tongue. Around her various council members holo's flickered out, and others stood and exited the chamber, Satele was in her mind again now mulling through what she had felt. The council could dismiss it all they want but it was clear to Satele that this time the Dark Side was holding strong, just as it had seconds before the imperial fleet had returned to Korriban nearly 30 years ago

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<em>


	9. Chapter 9

The humming blue training sabre cut through the air and was easily deflected to the side off of a gleaming red one, the wielder of the red sparring sabre had no time for respite however as 2 more sabres cut at it, these ones both red, Darth Nox had waited for this though and as Ashara's second sabre had begun its move and Xalek had begun his riposte Darth Nox spun like water, deflecting Ashara's strike and pushing out with both of his hands joined at the palm, the kaleesh was sent sprawling across the training mat right into Ashara, thankfully though Ashara was wise enough to angle her sabres away from the incoming kaleesh's body to avoid any serious injury for Xalek.

As Xalek and Ashara attempted to untangle themselves from each other a hopeful acolyte had charged towards lord Nox, her sabre poised for an over head strike, Nox's expression changed to that of wicked glee and completely dropped to the floor and lashed out with his leg sweeping the acolytes feet from under her. Nox kicked the training sabre out of the acolytes grasp and held his own sabre to the defeated acolyte's throat. The acolyte nodded and was released and allowed to stand with the other acolytes again; one patted her on the back.

Vakarian was not angry at the Twi'lek, on the contrary the sith applauded the acolytes boldness, one rule when training with the dark lord was to try, or he would kill you where you stood before you would weaken the sith empire. Any non-sith would see this as murder but any true sith from acolyte to Darth could respect Darth Nox's technique to find the strong and weed out the weak. Unlike most other sith mentors Nox did not kill those that did not seem strong but rather as long as they showed the will to become stronger Nox would personally train them, these sith once initiated always became the most loyal allies. Arrayed around the room was no less than 18 loyal sith acolytes, infrequently Vakarian would call a mass training where it was the sith lord versus the galaxy, so to speak. The acolytes could attack at any time during the period when Vakarian sparred with Xalek and Ashara as of yet they had yet to exchange more than 6 blows with him

Ashara had finally managed to untangle herself from Xalek and stood against Nox, their eyes locked Vakarian saw something in her eyes, it was the smallest spark of anger and frustration, Nox knew be shouldn't but oh he did. Vakarian gave his lover a sly wink and blew her a kiss, that did it, to her credit she held her compose for 2 full seconds before charging.

"He's mine" Ashara growled in an almost sith-like way, the assembled sith watched on with amusement, they all knew this woman was a half-Jedi and had never seen her lose her balance before, this would be most interesting

Ashara charged at Vakarian her red training sabre cutting through the heated air towards his head. Vakarian's eyes widened at this tactic and actually retreated back a couple of steps blocking the incoming head strike and further blocking the incoming blow to his legs, there was a lot more strength behind these strikes, idly Vakarian wondered would this just be a way for her to let her recent frustrations out, Vakarian had no time to pursue this thought as Ashara's had yet to relent in her assault against him. Nox had now stopped retreating back and now stood firmly against her deflecting or dodging every blow, finally Nox reversed his grip on his light sabre so now be held it parallel to his forearm giving his hands much more room to work, with his left hand he shot out 3 lightning bolts in quick succession, Ashara started at the unusual change in tactic but still managed to catch the first two bolts on her left sabre the third bolt Nox had put more power behind so instead of being simply deflected the bolt carried her red-bladed sabre out of her grasp and across the room, before she could call it back to her hand Darth Nox was on her, his attacks ranged from lunges to overhead strikes to chops. It was now Ashara that was forced back under her lovers onslaught, she knew she could only block for so long before he broke through, then almost by a miracle Vakarian overextended his stroke leaving his whole left arm exposed for a counter attack which Ashara seized immediately, her training sabre blurred through the small opening and impacted on the sith lords over extended arm. Around the room here were gasps of shock and disbelief, Ashara could barely believe it herself she had just defeated Darth Nox!

A sudden burst of pain in her side made her aware of Nox's sabre that had violently impacted on her ribcage; the half-Jedi looked at the smug sith lord. Certainly she had struck Vakarian's arm but she had taken his bait and now stood triumphantly next to Ashara his sabre still held next to her ribcage. Ashara nodded her head in defeat and Vakarian lowered his sabre, Xalek stood with the rest of the acolytes, faces etched with bewilderment, confusion and fear. Vakarian sheathed his sabre and turned to address the assembled group.

"This is today's lesson," Vakarian announced his voice easily reaching all those assembled "be willing to sacrifice anything to defeat a strong opponent, yes she may have just taken off my arm but she would now be dead and I would not be. A small amount of pain or death? I trust you all know the answer to that" the assembled acolytes bowed towards their sith master and began to slowly leave the room. Ashara went to leave when there was a hand grasping her shoulder "You need to watch your emotions also, I was a little bit surprised when you started that rampage there"

"You taunted me!" she accused

"And you fell for it," Vakarian countered "control yourself more, let your emotions run with you but don't let them overtake you." There it was again something almost compelling in his voice that caused people to listen when he spoke, to heed his words. No wonder he was a member of the dark council.

"I'm sorry master. I'll try better master."

Vakarian pulled Ashara towards him and placed a kiss on her lips "I know you will." Ashara smiled

"Maybe we should finish this duel elsewhere?" she asked almost off-handily. Vakarian's eyes widened at her before turning into a sly grin

"I can think of a few places we could settle it."

As the two began to move out of the room a buzzing sound filled the air, Vakarian's holocomm buzzed and beeped signalling an incoming message. Darth Nox growled in annoyance. "Who is this?" the sith asked as he held his holocomm in front of him.

"My lord Nox, I apologize for this interruption. Captain Maru of the Imperial guard," the captain snapped to attention and saluted in the palm of the siths hand, Vakarian inclined his head slightly but remained silent, the imperial guardsman released his salute and stood at ease "The Dark council is calling for an emergency meeting."

* * *

><p><em>*dramatic music*<em>

_Loved writing this chapter just got very very stuck on how to end it and continue to the next chapter_

_I have a special request for reviewers could you please just say what has been your favourite chapter so far and please don't say all of them I appreciate that thought but it doesn't help me improve my writing_

_So remember _

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Surprise, I bet there's more than a few of you who thought this story was dead, so surprise! This is where I'd launch into huge detail trying to excuse myself for taking so long, I'm not, I'm just going to say technical difficulties. _

_Hopefully this chapter will start to make up for my absence. Enjoy! =)_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

* * *

><p>Darth Baras paced in the centre of the chamber; the dark council seated around him, although he wore his usual mask, his displeasure at the slow pace of the events was evident in his stiff stride.<p>

Darth Nox sat in his usual chair beside Darth Marr who as always wore his inscrutable mask, Darth Ravage sat on the opposite side of the chamber seeming very pleased with himself Darth Morrtis sat beside him face calm and neutral, in fact the entire council was present, so to speak, some were being transmitted from the respective planets they were currently overseeing, Darth Decimus had already acknowledged Vakarian with a nod when he had joined the session. The only council member not present was Darth Vowrawn who was unusually late.

Vakarian leaned against the back of his chair, biting the inside of his cheek hoping his that the darkness of his hood would hide his expression from any observers. Sometimes Vakarian liked to simply send Darth seek in his place on the council when he was occupied elsewhere, but when the "Emperor's Voice" gave a call for the dark council to assemble you don't send an underling in your place unless you wanted a slow agonising death. Darth Nox himself remained sceptical towards Baras as the Emperor's Voice partly because Ravage supported and believed in Baras and partly because he didn't believe the Emperor was the one speaking at all. But no council member would ever be willing to go against the chosen Voice and risk the fury of the Emperor upon them.

Ravage looked at Vakarian again as the chambers silence continued unabated "Are you sure you can stand to be here still Nox? After the last councils meeting I was surprised that you still managed to retain your seat. What if you find out your togruta has grazed her knee?"

Vakarian felt his eyes begin to glow purple with anger but contained it within himself. Not this time Ravage the enraged sith thought. The entire assembled members of the council watched Vakarian waiting for his reply; only Baras seemed to ignore the squabble. "You know speaking of my _Togruta_Ravage, when she aided me in releasing the dread masters on Belsavis the dread masters turned to her and said that they could sense her power in the force and would become a powerful sith. When was the last time you spoke with the dread masters again?" the barb clearly caught Ravage off guard as he released a primal hiss of hate at Vakarian. Darth Decimus nodded in approval at Nox's retort as did Darth mortis. Many other council members held wicked smiles on their faces as Ravage was put down.

"Be careful Nox, I'm not some old man that can be crushed with a few sparks of lightning" Ravage spat

It was now Vakarian's turn to be pleased with himself, Ravage had rapidly lost his upper hand and now Vakarian held him on the verbal back foot. Vakarian opened his mouth to retort but another bet him to it.

"I believe Darth Nox's togrutan apprentice could is more powerful than you give her credit for. Navigating a planet such as Belsavis and releasing the dread masters are not accomplishments to be sneered upon Ravage." Darth Marr claimed. All the lords seated now held surprise and suspicion on there faces, the most surprised of course was Vakarian. Lord Vakarian had never had any personal dealings with Marr before aside from 'getting to know' his former apprentice Darth Lachris on Balmorra. For the one of the eldest council member to make such a statement shifted the balance of power within the dark council's power plays. While Marr may not have officially declared any affiliation with Darth Nox it was not a statement that could be easily ignored.

Ravage sank lower into his chair his eyes aflame with hate, his mind wheeling to try and process this new power trick. Though Vakarian's face didn't show it but he was just as disturbed with Marr's declaration as any other council member, there was nothing more to be done though, he would have to speak to Decimus or Darth Seek later on to evaluate this development there was no time to further pursue these thoughts as Darth Vowrawn walked through the chambers doors apparently oblivious to his lateness.

"That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors" Baras said his tone on borderline boredom, with his back turned away from the entrance the Emperor's Voice failed to notice a second figure stalk through the doors behind Vowrawn, Nox had sensed her power long before she had entered the chamber but had attributed the power to the dark side flowing from Korriban itself. Upon seeing her with his own eyes Vakarian's entire body tensed, his eyes widened with alarm, his fingers turned white as he dug them into the stone chair. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be dead? They told him she was dead! The sith pure-blooded woman did not notice Vakarian however, she had eyes only for Darth Baras, who still remained oblivious to her entrance into the chamber.

"Don't act like you weren't expecting this Baras" the woman growled.

"Interesting..." Darth Marr said his mask giving his Voice its usual robotic tone. Many other council members looked on with renewed interest.

Ravage was clearly still angry at Vakarian's reprisal but was quickly getting bored with this lord's interruption of council matters "This isn't the time for one of your games Vowrawn." Ravage spat out with a dismissive wave of his hand. Anger flared in Vakarian again at Ravage, it seemed that Ravage did not fully realize who this sith lord was and unlike the 'Emperor's Voice' this was the true figurehead of the Emperor. Darth Marr had been correct, this would be most interesting.

"I come on behalf of the Emperor for I am the Emperor's Wrath and I have come to silence the Emperor's false Voice!" the woman growled at Baras, her eyes never leaving Baras' back almost as if she was afraid he might disappear if she looked away, the lord clearly now had the full attention of all the members present as they leaned in closer with wicked grins and rapt attention. "One of us will not leave this chamber alive." this final challenge was slipped softly out of the Emperor's Wrath.

"You're right about that child." the emphasis on child caused the Emperor's Wraths hand to curl into a clenched fist and Vakarian's eyes to glow with rage. "My fellows," Baras began his charismatic Voice flowing easily into the ears of the seated council. "this is my former apprentice, no doubt you're acquainted with her defiance, she was unworthy of me so I excised her." Baras paused turning to both sides of the chamber ensuring all were listening "The Emperor will inform me of what is to done with Vowrawn," Vowrawn merely sneered at Baras as he proclaimed the Emperor would decide his fate, turning back to Darth Nox and Darth Marr the 'Voice' continued "for now assist me crushing this rabble."

Vakarian could not believe the nerve of Baras commanding the council to attack on his behalf if he really was the undisputed Voice of the Emperor he might have gained more support, but the fact that the Emperor's Wrath was disputing this caused many doubts. Clearly there were a number of other members that were in disapproval of Baras' cowardly tactics. Darth Decimus shook his head in disgust; Darth Mortis remained impassive though his fingers had curled into a fist on his chair arm. Clearly Wrath saw right through Baras' attempt to escape a fight "Don't try to hide behind the council you coward."

"Fine let us swat this gnat and be done with it." Ravage said with the same bored tone he had used before. Nox finally spoke up anger tainting his words as he spoke.

"Do not assume you speak for the entire council Ravage! How do we know the 'Emperor's Voice' is the Emperor speaking and not Baras? I believe we should stand with the true representative of the Emperor" the Emperor's Wrath's eyes finally left Baras' form and looked at Nox, her eyes clouded with confusion as this unknown member spoke up in her defence denouncing Baras and for possibly once in his life Vakarian felt a chill of fear go down his spine as Wrath observed him, Vowrawn however nodded appreciatively at Nox for his rebuttal but Ravage and Baras bore holes into the sith. The Wrath remained silent which Vakarian was grateful for, if she knew however...

"No." Marr spoke as he stood up from his chair. All eyes turned to the sith lord the chamber became silent. "Baras claims to be the Voice, this lord claims to be the Wrath, I refuse to provoke the Emperor, the one who lives speaks truth." Marr's declaration held a note of finality to it. While not completely pleased with this result Vakarian knew this was the best chance for Wrath to prove herself. Ravage sat across the chamber glaring at Nox for provoking this result.

"Fine." Baras said with a tone of resignation within his Voice "The master will grant the slaves last wish." Wraths hand curled into a fist yet again and her lips twisted into an animalistic snarl at the insult again "The Emperor calls for your death child. Attack me if you dare."

Wrath pulled her light sabre from her belt and ignited it. "I never was, nor will I ever be your slave!" she roared as she charged Baras a small twi-lek behind her stood still, worry creasing her face.

Baras was taken aback by the sudden charge but recovered with deadly speed drawing his own light sabre and catching Wraths body cut in the nick of time. The two sith stared each other down as their sabres held under the strength they were putting behind them, Voice and Wrath began their duel. Vakarian remained rigid in his chair there was a lot riding on this if he failed in his bid to support Wrath, the Voice would ensure that he was not forgiven for it.

Wrath disengaged from the lock and stood against Baras, before he had time to counter Wrath began a basic lightsaber sequence designed to keep Baras occupied, slash at his ribs, strike at his legs and a final chop at his head, all were blocked easily but at the final stage where upon a normal sith would complete the sequence Wrath followed up with a huge overhead slash at Baras, there was no technique behind the stroke other than pure power and force destined to demolish anything that was in its way, Baras knew there would be no way to block a blow like that so at the last moment before the blow cleaved his head in two he shifted his whole body so that the blow travelled inches past his whole body.

Wraths eyes widened as her lightsaber completely missed her former master and hit the floor before she could recompose herself Baras pressed his own sabre down on hers pinning it to the floor as Wrath moved her head to face Baras she was greeted with an elbow to her face, lights danced before her eyes as she lay on the cold floor attempting to refocus and reorientate herself, Baras raised his left hand and aimed it directly at Wraths chest, still dazed there was no way she would dodge anything he threw at her.

Until a knife sprouted in his hand. Although he was meant to be the Emperor's Voice Vakarian doubted that the Emperor would scream the way Baras did, Baras dropped his lightsaber and clutched his hand, his mask searched for the source of the knife and found a blue skinned twi-lek standing with two more in her hand ready to throw, a very defiant look in her eyes, the look that said I'm ready to die if need be.

"TRECHERY!" Ravage yelled almost jumping from his chair.

"Do not worry Ravage ill deal with the slave then the imposter." Baras hissed

Ravage slunk back into his chair, eyes watching like a Nexu, waiting for anyone to else to interfere, looking for an excuse to aid Baras.

The twi-lek raised her hand again ready to throw another knife Baras raised his undamaged hand and the twi-lek was taken off her feet, her eyes bulged, her feet kicking trying to reach the floor, her hand scratching at her throat trying to ease the pressure.

Suddenly there was a roar from behind Baras the Emperor's Wrath barrelled into Baras taking him and her to the floor, breaking his focus and releasing her friend, the twi-lek lay on the floor gasping. The Emperor's Wrath laid punch after punch into the helmet dinting the shiny surface. Eventually Baras managed to get hands in front of him and pushed, Wrath flew through the air and hit the chambers wall as she slid down Baras removed his devastated helmet, Vakarian was not easily repulsed he had seen it all when Darth Zash had revealed her true face to him, Baras face held the exact same corruption on it, Baras laughed manically at the figure as she slowly began to rise. Stretching out with his fingers he released a torrent of lightning at the sith lord, standing up just in time she caught the lightning on her sabre and held fast as Baras continued to pour his energy into destroying the Emperor's Wrath.

Vakarian's fingers dug deeper into the stone armrests his eyes remained unblinkingly watching the struggle continue. Although Vowrawn's face didn't show it he was clearly as anxious as Nox.

"Had enough child? Can you feel your grip on life slipping? Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go embrace your death!" Baras shouted almost laughing

Wrath remained unperturbed however as she continued to hold her light sabre as it absorbed the barrage of energy shooting at it. "Forget this bravado Baras, no one here is buying it." the lord scoffed. Baras finally released his flow of lightning.

"Just being sporting child," Baras mocked again "your champion is failing Vowrawn and you'll be next!"

"Is that coming from you or from the Emperor Baras? It's getting rather hard to tell the difference." Vowrawn called back

"I agree Vowrawn, how do we begin to differentiate between the Emperor's Voice and Baras own? They're sounding very similar at the moment" Vakarian echoed, once again Vowrawn looked appreciatively at Vakarian, though the elder dark council member still did not know Nox's reasons for supporting the Emperor's Wrath.

"Don't mock me fops!" Baras screeched in a very un-Emperor's Voice way, he turned back towards his former apprentice "your patrons just insured your suffering would be epic youngster!"

Baras wasted no time in beginning the fight anew; reaching out with the force he picked up the exhausted twi-lek and threw her at Wrath. Wrath's eyes filled with fear as she held out both hands to slow her friend's path towards her. Wraths grunted from the effort it took but managed to wretch the twi-lek from her collision course and place her safely to the side. Turning back towards Baras her eyes were completely filled with undying rage now, seeing her former master attempt to kill one of her only friends, clearly Baras had unleashed something he had never foreseen.

Baras grinned at Wrath, swinging his sabre around him daring Wrath to charge, however Wrath did not do that, she leaned back and with all her strength threw her sabre at Baras, seeing a large man dive to the side was never what Vakarian had expected to see today but he was quite amused when he saw Baras move with speed thought lost years ago to dodge the thrown lightsaber. Wrath had leapt into the air the moment the sabre had left her hand as Baras dodged the blade she called it back into her hand, and with both hands gripping the sabre she came like a comet from the sky down to earth, Baras stumbled as the shockwave pushed him back several meters. Wrath leapt at Baras again this time not even a breath escaped her body as she pounded at her once all-powerful master.

The ferocity behind each strike was staggering the best Baras could do with his own gleaming red sabre was to deflect the strokes to the side, if he had tried to fully block even a single stroke there was no doubt he would crumble before the Emperor's Wrath, with a scream augmented by the force Baras was forced back a few for steps, there was no respite for the Emperor's Voice, as Baras was still stumbling he was not ready for the smashing strike that Wrath completed by pulverising Baras' lightsaber from his grasp, almost instinctively Baras raised his other hand and released a lightning stream, Wrath did not have time to react this time and the lightning caught her entire right side, she cried out in pain as the lightning arcs punctured straight through her armour scorching her skin, melting some parts of her armour and burning her flesh.

Wrath fell to one knee as the lightning continued unabated, through the pain Wrath was slowly raising her hand, at last it faced Baras, the force that caught Baras would have broken normal bones but Baras merely was forced off his feet and crunched against the wall.

Wrath stood slowly, Baras gave a snarl of rage as Wrath began running towards him, Baras unleashed another stream of lightning be far enough away this time Wrath dodged it, rolling to the side the lightning completely missed her, she continued running, as Baras raised his hands again she twisted into the air and pushed out with the force again, the push spun Baras 360 degrees, Wrath was getting closer, another lightning barrage, Baras' eyes widening in fear, this time Wrath caught the lightning on her lightsaber holding the arcs that sparked off it, she pushed with the force again, Baras was taken off his feet, but recovered instantly backwards somersaulting and landing on his feet, just in time as Wrath smashed onto the ground, Baras was fully taken into the air this time, and before he could recover Wrath kicked, the force wrapped around her foot as it impacted into the Voice, Baras was sent spiralling towards the roof.

The chamber shook as Baras crunched back into the floor and failed to move appearing satisfied, Wrath sheathed her sabre and stepped back from Baras "You are depleted Baras, you hover a breath away from destruction." Wrath goaded, while her Voice projected her confidence she seemed to be favouring one leg over the other, a cut upon her forehead continued to drip blood down the side of her head, not to mention the smoking remains of her once immaculate cape and armour and numerous scorch and burn marks that covered her right side.

Baras stood unsteadily and began to charge lightning between his hands to cast at the Wrath one last time, the lightning faltered, then flickered and then it was gone. "No my powers abandon me!" Vakarian finally exhaled, barely even realizing he had been holding his breath. Wrath was not done goading Baras though.

"Drink in the faces of your peers, see your disgrace reflected in there eyes." Wrath taunted.

"Humph," Baras dismissed Wraths taunt and limped to the seated dark council members, "I call upon the dark council to kill this child! Now! The Emperor commands it!" Baras was practically screaming now, the former Voice of the Emperor turned to Darth Marr, "Darth Marr! Strike on the Emperor's behalf, or suffer his disfavour!"

Darth Nox tensed, his hand grasped his light sabre but did not ignite the blade, Marr may have ruled in his favour before, but that would not necessarily mean he would again. "I believe I'll take my chances." the dark lord replied coldly, Darth Nox's hand relaxed on his sabre.

In the past Darth Baras mask had always hid his emotions from the numerous political opponents and the countless sith rivals, it had been no small advantage when battling someone, whether with words or a light sabre, but now for possibly once in his life Baras held fear on his withered face.

Wrath merely stood in the middle watching as Baras stalked over to the opposite side of the chamber, she did not stop him or say anything she merely stood arms crossed watching as her once great and powerful master now scurried around the chamber like a starving womp rat begging for scraps, she did not do anything this is what she had been waiting for and she would relish in it.

Baras now stood at the other side of the chamber his Voice completely tainted with fear and desperation "RAVAGE! Has your sense left you too? Defend me! Defend the Voice!" Ravage's eyes widened at the choice being presented to him. The cyborg's eyes flickered from Baras, to Wrath and finally resting on Vakarian. Darth Nox purposely slowly drew back his hood, so that Ravage could now see his fellow council members face in full, his face held a wicked grin and his eyes began to glow purple with power.

"Go on Ravage," Vakarian said in an extremely low and threatening tone "give me the chance, I dare you" Ravages eyes flickered once again from Vakarian to Wrath, to Baras and finally back to Nox, this time however they held a complete and pure form of anger and rage, his teeth clenched as he barely managed to spit out what he had to say out.

"I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wrath Baras."

Vakarian had to admit he was disappointed; apparently the former Voice of the Emperor had not finished his screeching to the council yet. "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? YOU THINK YOU CAN SILENCE THE EMPEROR'S TRUE VOICE?" Wrath took it as her turn to reassert herself back into the events, she began slowly pacing towards Baras, sabre in hand but not ignited. "Deliver the death blow then! From beyond darkness I will strike at you! SOMEDAY VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!"

"That day is not today Baras." Vakarian called out smugly, as Ravage continued to glare at the sith with hate.

Wrath finally stood in front of Baras, the chamber fell completely silent as she addressed the council "No one dare stand in my way! Let this be a message to you all."

"I CANNOT BE STO-" Baras was cut short as Wraths light sabre now protruded from his stomach, whatever final words Baras whispered to Wrath in his final moments were for her ears alone. As she extinguished her sabre and Baras slid to the floor he was silent.

10 seconds passed before anyone said anything, at last Vowrawn spoke up, "Message heard loud and clear my friend." Vakarian found it somewhat amusing that it almost seemed as though Vowrawn was trying to subtly remind Wrath that Vowrawn was her ally. "You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor, the dark council now knows that the Emperor's Wrath has free reign."

Darth Marr spoke up again, his Voice forever containing its usual metallic tone. "You are acknowledged Wrath. Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own."

Vakarian finally decided to speak up if only to remind Wrath of his earlier support of her. "You are answerable only to our ultimate master." many council members looked at Vakarian confused as to when he learnt about the councils more intimate workings, Vakarian ignored the looks and made a mental note to reward Darth seek later. Darth Nox pulled his hood back on his head now that Ravage was subdued.

"Do not expect the status quo my lords, I will only assist the council as I see fit and as the Emperor demands." Wrath announced her Voice echoing off the stone walls. Vakarian grinned, she was good she would keep the more deceitful councillors honest; she was going to have a lot of enemies though.

"As you decree Wrath." Vowrawn said as he slowly stood up from chair. "Let the enemies of the empire tremble, The Emperor's Wrath shall consume them all!" Vowrawn bowed towards Wrath, then all council members, holo-gram and flesh alike, stood up from their individual thrones and bowed at the true Emperor's Wrath. Ravages face looked as though it was frozen in carbonate.

Wrath turned to the other side of the chamber; Darth Marr merely stood and bowed his head, Vakarian bowed deeply towards Wrath. He never would have guessed that he would ever be bowing to his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter please please please review. <em>

_Please let me know what you thought only way this can get better is if you guys tell me!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	11. Chapter 11

The small academy office was decorated with objects and prizes possibly worth billions of credits, the force radiated like the sun from the dark objects, the force was literally alive in this room, it wreathed and flowed as it willed, from within the shadows to around the room exploring its surroundings, any sith entering the room would have to pause while their mind reeled and recovered from the power of the assorted trophies and valuables. But for all the power of the objects, the collection was nothing compared to the sith that stood amongst it all. The three holograms flickered in front of Vakarian, Operations Chief Colade, Darth Seek and lieutenant Drellick.

Talos and Colade continued to report to their master about their progress with the ancient carvings, claiming with glee and smiles that they had perhaps furthered narrowed down the location of the ancient hyperspace beacon on Tython. Vakarian could not even summon sufficient interest to listen to his friend; his mind was constantly wandering through his memories. Of course the sith was lost in his thoughts about the dark councils recent meeting, specifically those involving the emperors wrath. He could still scarcely believe that she was alive, he would never forget her mothers face, she was the most beautiful pure blood he had ever seen unlike him though she was not force-sensitive, despite that they shared a night together, they were both so young merely experimenting together.

Vakarian knew wrath had been born long ago, her mother however had been killed shortly after during a battle against pirates attacking imperial space, Vakarian had always used whatever resources he had to ensure wrath was safe, whether it was merely bribing a slave to care for her or paying a smuggler to carry her across worlds. Vakarian had always watched her never letting her out of his sight, so to speak.

About the time Vakarian was elevated to a sith lord his wayward daughter was finally sent to Korriban to begin her trials, she was still so young, so in order to keep her safe from the countless dangers on Korriban and with his newly established power Vakarian placed a shadow on her, to watch and ensure her absolute safety, Vakarian would have done it himself but he had pressing concerns such as Thanaton attempting to kill him.

He was always proud of her for apprenticing to Darth Baras, before he went mad with power and ambition of course, when Vakarian was finally placed onto the dark council she had died, his spy had told him that it was a gas mine explosion on Quesh, there was no way that anyone would survive it.

Vakarian shook his head bringing him back to the present, Talos and Colade had finished there reports now Darth Seek was beginning hers. "My lord," she began with a bow, "as per your orders I have set about searching for numerous sith to lead the charge when we arrive on Tython, there are many potential candidates at our disposal, if we were to inform them of your plans to besiege Tython morale and recruitment would soar, at the moment however many sith are unwilling to announce the commitment to your power base due to your pro-alien policy."

Vakarian growled, and this is exactly why the republic may win, he thought. The siths unwillingness to unite under a single banner was suffocating the empire. "Seek; I want you to shift your focus to apprentices and acolytes." Confusion would not even begin to describe the expression on Darth Seek's face

"My lord, may inquire as to why you would want weaker sith in a battle against the Jedi home world?" sarcasm trickled into Seek's voice as she asked her question.

Vakarian grounded his teeth as he answered, "Because Seek currently there a large number of alien apprentices and acolytes that hold true potential and power but are dismissed and shunned simply because they are alien." whatever reply Seek was concocting she wisely with held it. In the Adjacent holograms Talos fidgeted nervously while Colade held his hands behind his back his face impassive. "Alien apprentices and acolytes with power, should be offered a place within the empire," his eyes never left Seek's holo, "since no-one else is doing so, you will ensure this is carried out, have I made myself clear?"

Darth Seek's face was a mask; Vakarian always hated when he had to speak to someone like that but sometimes the master had to remind the servant who was who. "Of course my lord, I apologize for speaking out of turn and for questioning your orders." the underling bowed deeply to the dark councillor.

Vakarian nodded content for now with the answer. Vakarian opened his mouth to dismiss the gathering when Darth Seek spoke up again. "My lord if you would indulge me there are rumours regarding the latest council session." Vakarian said nothing but crossed his arms and waited for Seek to continue. "The rumours are that Darth Baras became a false emperor's voice and was subsequently killed by the emperor's wrath no less. Is this true?"

Vakarian stiffened and even Talos and Colade watched with interest, curious to Darth Nox's response. Although Nox could never prove it he swore the force within the room froze for a moment listening for his response. "I can say Lord Seek that the rumours are true, a new emperor's wrath has arisen and that Baras was executed by wrath for impersonating the emperor's voice." Seek nodded almost gleefully as Vakarian confirmed what she had heard. "If that is all, you have a lot of work to do." Chief Colade and Talos both bowed as their holograms dissipated, Seek dipped her head and vanished.

Vakarian released a sigh as he kneaded his eyes. Sometimes it felt like nothing was done short of going out and doing them yourself, things almost seemed easier when his only responsibility was to gather artefacts for Zash.

Nox's holo-com began buzzing, he pulled it out and answered it, it was his loyal dashade "Master I have the man you asked for." Khem's grinding tone reverberated as he spoke

Vakarian nodded "Excellent work Khem, bring him in immediately."

Moments later the hulking dashade dragged a very seedy looking man into the office, "Lord Nox," the man said as he merely inclined his head towards Vakarian, Khem Val backhanded the spy across the back of his head

"Show respect to your betters scum!" Khem spat

"It is alright Khem," Vakarian dismissed with a wave of his hand. The dashade snarled but obeyed stepping back from the man. "You are the man I assigned to watch over a certain sith aren't you?"

The man gave a sly grin, "That's me my lord, Dex Rivas. This sith you had me watch was she a, woman? Pure blood? Well-built?" his grin grew even slyer "very well-built in front and behind?" Vakarian hand curled into a fist as the man seemed lusted after his daughter, the mans eyes flickered to the siths fist then back to the lords face, confusion etched on his face, then you could almost see the gears churning in his head, followed by a dawn of realization and absolute joy. "She's your daughter."

The dark lords silence was all the answer that was needed, "A dark council member caring for his actual child," the spy continued his smug smirk widening "this could be very dangerous information if it fell into, say Darth Ravage's hands?"

Vakarian's face was a mask of death and anger but still he remained silent.

The sneak stretched his legs onto the table, casually kicking off an artefact from the table, it fell to the floor but failed to break, the spy sat lazily on the chair continuing to mock the dark council member. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to have complete power over a sith. Oh and tell your dashade to leave us, we have a lot to talk about," Vakarian's knuckles grew white from his clenched fist "I know your reputation old Noxy you won't lay a finger on me."

Khem did not move at all in response to the command from the spy, in fact he snarled at the scum's demand "Now listen you piece of nothing," Nox began in a low voice "you are correct about a number of things you have said. It is true that this 'well-built' sith is my daughter. It is true that this information could be deadly to me if it fell into the wrong hands, namely Ravage's." the spies expression still remained bored with the sith but his smirk had subsided slightly. "It is also true that I would normally not lay a finger on anyone, without undeniably just cause."

The smile had completely left the spies face and he even seemed to be trying to casually withdraw his feet off the table. "Before you even entered this room and drew to the conclusion of my daughter, I was planning to kill you." the spy was now paling, from the way Nox told him so matter-of-factually that he was going to kill him chilled him to his bone marrow. "You completely failed to protect my daughter, yes you have already told me that there was no way to know she survived that explosion but you failed to even find a body. I blame myself for not making you check, you were extremely lucky at the time that I was too distracted to order you." the spy was now completely pale and fidgeting, his eyes were darting towards the door and the hulking dashade standing in it. "But now you failed in your one mission you ever had and you have the spine to attempt to black mail me. I'm not sorry when I say you're going to die."

The spy finally cracked and bolted towards the door. Khem did not move, Nox's eyes glowed purple and the door slid shut, the only thing the spy could feel after the door closed was pain, endless waves of pain. Flashes of reality flickered into his vision, Darth Nox's eyes glowing and lightning constantly arcing from his fingers.

After what felt like hours but had probably only been minutes or even seconds the pain ended, the former spy lay on the floor curled up and sobbing, footsteps echoed in his ears, a hooded shadow appeared in his vision, the shadow crouched beside him. "Do you feel it Khem?" the shadow asked to another shadow, this one towered above the first and hulked over to the spies head.

"I feel it little sith; it is weak, which would speak a lot about this scum. But he has the force." the spy felt almost the smallest spark of hope.

"There will never be enough of it to be trainable but it still is there." The hooded shadow paused. "Are you hungry Khem?" the spies insides grew cold, he tried to sit up to even defend himself but his body would not move.

"I am always hungry little sith." Khem bent down and pulled the tortured spy off the ground by his throat, Dex's eyes were open but his head lolled to the side, his body lacking the strength to operate his neck. The last thing the spy saw that day was a dashade's grinning face.

Vakarian watched as Khem opened his mouth to devour the former spy, it happened as it always did, Khem opened his maw and the force power was sucked from the body. The first time Vakarian had seen this he had expelled his guts all over the ground, but times had changed and the galaxy had shown him there were a lot worse things out there. The spies face withered as the life force was consumed from him, his body grew thinner as more and more was sucked from him. Finally Khem ceased the flow and dropped the lifeless body to the floor; the dashade rolled his shoulders and flexed his arms. "A pathetic meal, but a meal nonetheless."

Vakarian nodded but did not say anything; he turned away from his friend and the stiff body and looked almost idly at his desk. Khem did not say anymore but picked up the body and exited the room. The sith was completely lost in thought, the holo-com was right there on his desk, all it would take would be a few brief orders and he could be transmitted directly to wraths ship, he could tell her everything. A pang of fear emanated in Vakarian, what if she hated him? What if she came after him? Being the emperor's wrath there wouldn't be a lot stopping her exercising her will over him.

Vakarian's hand crept forward slowly, his fingertips brushing the buttons but not pressing them, yes I should, no leave her be, talk to her at the least, no she doesn't need your interference, you don't even need to tell her anything just remind her of your support. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no.

Anger boiled up inside him, why was he feeling like this?! He was a dark council member for the emperor's sake! His fist smashed down onto the desk, the echo of the impact reverberated off of the walls.

Suddenly there was an urgent beeping sound coming from the holo-terminal, more curious then anything else Vakarian pressed the accept button. The hologram began to materialize; Vakarian barely even realized his own anxiety was building. The image finally flickered into focus, it was Moff Pyron, the aged imperial commander looked extremely harried and almost afraid. "My lord," he began.

"Moff Pyron," Vakarian said with a nod, deep down feeling almost disappointed.

"I don't have good news for you my lord," the elder Moff said fearfully, Vakarian became more intrigued, "as you know I've been stationed on Ilum, and as of one week ago the empire gained a larger stake in the mining," Vakarian went to motion for him to continue but the Moff was already rushing on, "as of currently half an hour, galactic standard time, Darth Malgus has seceded from the empire and declared himself emperor of a new empire that has incorporated many dismissed alien species and mercenaries and is now waging war against the empire and republic."

Vakarian was silent, his mind reeling, this was not how it was supposed to happen, aliens were supposed to be accepted into the empire through tolerance not through creating a completely new empire. A startled thought struck the sith lord, the council would never trust him again, his stance on aliens was identical to Malgus', they would forever think he was involved. All his work he had done to get here, boosting alien alliances, creating friendships and bonds where none existed before, undone in a single blunder. The council would eat him alive the next time they gathered friend or foe would not distinguish, even if Vakarian managed to survive to the next council.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he lost it, the scream filled the room and the force, deafening everything and shattering scores of the artefacts, screams for empire's predujuce against aliens, screams against Malgus for running everything and screams at the emperors wrath, he wasn't done yet though, Vakarian roared as he raged around the room smashing, blasting, throwing anything that came within his reach, the artefacts themselves almost seemed to scream with fear at the roaring devastator, An artefact that dated almost 600 years ago was turned to dust in the blink of an eye.

"There is still hope my lord!" Moff Pyron shouted over his masters screams. Darth Nox stopped, idly he wondered how much hope Pyron would have when he was choking to death, anger coursed through his veins, if a wayward messenger or acolyte stepped into the room they would become a pile of ash in seconds. "In the wake of Malgus' betrayal Grand Moff Regus is calling an emergency war council on Ilum; all available leaders are being summoned."

Deep down within himself the smallest flicker of desperation sparked, maybe just maybe he could help bring about the betrayers death, and hopefully it may exonerate him. "Moff Pyron, I do not care what you have to do, but you will stall the meeting until I arrive, whatever it takes that meeting must not happen till I arrive!" Nox ordered his eyes glowing dangerously again.

"But my lord, you are at Korriban! How in the emperors name are you going to get here in time?!"

Vakarian picked up his light sabre from his desk and clipped it to his belt, before turning back to the holo "I am about to put my pilots skills to the ultimate test, his and my life depend on it."

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed!<em>

_Khem's devouring in this chapter I based pretty much on the movie 'The Mummy' I know in game he seems to refer to actually eating them, but it just didn't seem very practical in battle or in the scheme of things_

_And don't worry about Wrath this isn't the last we've heard of her, a confrontation is coming._

_There have been many requests for a photo of Vakarian, I wouldn't mind putting one up if people want, but once its up and you've seen it you'll never be able to picture who you want ever again. I am going to post a picture of Wrath in the near future, so stay tuned!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	12. Chapter 12

_PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW!____

* * *

><p>The hallways of the imperial command base were cold, bone chillingly cold. Very understandable though as two thirds of the base was chiselled out of the surrounding ice, Vakarian felt the cold but it did not over concern him. Reaching the war council did concern him however; he knew his life hung on the balance of him attending this council meeting; even then it was not a sure thing.<p>

His assorted companions jogged beside him attempting to keep up with their lord's swift long stride, Khem and Xalek were managing it easily, Andronikos and Ashara not so much. Darth Nox's speed was forcing them to increase their tempo every few steps to maintain his stride. All around them soldiers and officers hurried around frantically carrying weapons, aiding wounded sith and soldiers and in some cases removing the dead, from the whispers Vakarian heard around him they painted a grim painting of the battle currently occurring on the planet.

Vakarian and his companions reached the vast elevator and stood on it silently as it slowly descended, Vakarian had no illusions about what he could be walking into. His friends were fully prepared for battle wheatear it was against Malgus' forces or against the imperials within the base.

Khem had donned his seldom used war armour, despite many arguments from Xalek the dashade refused to repair any previous battle damage done to the armour claiming it merely intimidated his opponents more.

Andronikos had equipped his two favourite blasters, firebrand and far shot, he had even geared up in some moderately armoured equipment Vakarian had got him. The assorted grenades on his belt only further reinforced that the pirate was used to meetings where a single wrong word could have blasters firing in seconds, only this time the risk was a lot higher. If something went wrong in here and he even managed to make it out alive he would be hunted by the pubs and the imps for the rest of his life.

Ashara was constantly touching her lightsabers on her belt almost to remind herself that they were still there. These sith would not restrain themselves if things went wrong they would make sure she suffered terribly for being even half Jedi. She felt her mind automatically slip into its usual meditative stance whenever fear threatened to utterly posses her, but consciously she moved her mind into a more balanced state. Feeling her fear and emotions but analysing them and evaluating why she felt that way.

Xalek was the only occupant on the elevator that displayed no outward signs of any emotion. The armour he wore was his usual battle gear as he refused to have more than one set of protection.

Vakarian wore his usual garb, his robe and hood covered his head and allowed his legs free movement. He had always detested wearing what Andronikos referred to as sith skirts, as they severely restricted his abilities to dodge or attack. As soon as Zash had apprenticed him on Korriban he had sought out anything more freeing than his large robes. Lord Kallig's lightsaber hung from his belt, its reputation just as fearsome as its current master.

At long last the elevator clanged to a stop on the ground floor of the command base. Here it was a lot quieter and warmer, around them commandos and sith moved silently to their objectives. Vakarian swore he saw a number of imperial guards marching off into a hanger. The sith councillor stepped off the elevator his companions mirroring the action behind him. Vakarian walked directly across towards where he could see a number of generals and sith parading in and out of a chamber some 30 meters from the elevator.

Vakarian would deny it to his last breath that a small amount of fear escaped the sith before he turned towards the ice chamber.

"Moff Pyron, why you are trying to halt these plans is beyond me. We have the fighter we must act now." Vakarian could hardly believe it was Ravage. The statement was followed by gasping "my patience has reached its end Pyron." the gasping suddenly stopped followed by deep struggles for breath.

"Take this man away. Be grateful that you still live Pyron. Your current allegiances do not currently leave you with many of your previous privileges." this was a different voice, a metallic voice as is it was sounded through a mask. Darth Nox felt cold as he recognized Darth Marr's metallic tone. This was the moment that Darth Nox entered the room with his companions.

Moff Pyron lay on the icy floor gingerly touching his neck and inhaling deep breaths, he looked up at Vakarian, relief flooding his eyes. Ravage looked as though his eyes would burn out of his head as he beheld Nox. Darth Marr regarded Nox as he always did with his inscrutable mask never giving anything away. A man perhaps roughly the same age as Pyron stood at a table ignoring the works of the sith around him but conferring with a dark-skinned man in golden armour who held his arms crossed but nodded occasionally in agreement with the older man. At the opposite end of the table stood general Hesker from Corellia, the general's face bore more scars than from when Vakarian had seen him last. Vakarian nodded at the general as he looked up who seemed very pleased at the dark lord's arrival and gave a respectful nod in return.

"Darth Nox." Darth Marr said plainly. "I presume it was you who ordered Moff Pyron to stall as much as he could."

"Are you attempting to sabotage the efforts of the empire against Malgus the betrayer Nox? Somehow I wouldn't be surprised." Ravage exclaimed his hand slowly moving to the lightsaber at his belt.

"As much as I admire you Ravage, seeing you this many times a week is making me physically ill." Nox shot back as he continued marching towards the table in which all the members were assembled around; his companions strayed to the back of the chamber standing silently but ready for even the slightest whisper of trouble.

"We don't need you here Nox; we don't need any of your alien lackeys going into Malgus' base to kill all our own squads." Ravage hissed

"Darth Ravage makes an excellent point lord Nox, we have more than able _loyal _sith and soldiers ready to besiege the betrayers station." the elder man said acknowledging Vakarian for the first time looking up from the hologram rotating above the table. Vakarian's eyes narrowed at the mans emphasis on the word 'loyal' clearly he stood with Ravage here. Even though the sith was surrounded by ice the air and tension grew tighter and hotter.

"I am as devout to the true emperor as I have always been!" Nox thundered his eyes glowing dangerously purple again.

"I am sure Malgus would have said the exact same thing before he succeeded from the empire." Darth Marr pointed out. Andronikos' hand was now grasping his blaster but still kept it in its holstered.

"Darth Nox is as loyal to the emperor as any true son I have seen my lords, there was no hesitation on Corellia to do what was necessary to accomplish his goals, grand Moff Regus." General Hesker directed at the aged man opposite him, Hesker's fearsome reputation giving great weight to his words.

"If we were to judge Malgus by his past actions he should been elevated to the dark council for his accomplishments." Ravage fired back, fury mounting in his eyes "why have you come here today Nox? And why do you bring such armed company for the intention of offering a friendly hand?" Ravages eyes flickered from Nox to his assembled escort along the wall then back to Vakarian whose eyes were maintaining their glowing purple state. Ravages hand pulled his lightsaber from his belt. "It is no secret that you support the aliens and mercenaries Nox, observe who you have brought today, a dashade, a relic of a long forgotten time, a pirate whose loyalties will shift the moment a more interesting proposal appears, and two alien apprentices. Your precious togrutan and a kaleesh, the exact people Malgus has in his service now." Ravages sneer was drowned out by the sound of a blaster being primed filling the tense air.

The golden armoured man held a pistol poised at Ravages chest. "You insult the Mandalorian's with those insolent words sith! Maybe you should be left to deal with this yourself. It would be interesting to see how far you make it into the war without actual soldiers."

Ravage's lightsaber ignited as did Vakarian's and his two apprentices, Khem drew his vibro-sword from his back, and Andronikos twirled out his blasters.

Marr charged lightning into his hands ready to unleash, general Hesker primed his electro staff. Grand Moff Regus' eyes widened at the fact that this was actually happening.

"ENOUGH!"

Every person present froze, from sith lord to apprentice to Mandalorian's, the voice had actually forced the ice surrounding them to shake slightly from the force used, and spider thin cracks to appear along the wall.

Vakarian stood poised, lightsaber raised and prepared to defend against Ravages onslaught he was preparing to unleash. Ashara and Xalek had prepared to leap to their masters side the moment Ravage had ignited his lightsaber, now they stood still, lightsabers ignited feet spread apart ready for the leap. Surprisingly even Khem had halted his charge he was aiming at Darth Marr.

"IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR STAND DOWN!"

Vakarian lowered his lightsaber hesitantly as Ravage did the same. Around the room everyone lowered their weapons, while not holstering them they weren't aiming them at anyone at least. Vakarian's back was facing the entrance so he wasn't sure who had issued the command to stand down, but whoever it was he was extremely grateful. Slowly Vakarian turned to see the source of the authoritative voice; it was the emperor's wrath.

She stood defiantly, no weapon in hand but multiple people assembled behind her weapons raised and ready. A woman stood to her left hooded, a double-bladed lightsaber ignited, the twi-lek Vakarian had seen during wraths battle with Baras was present, and finally two men stood at the back one wielding a blaster pistol, the other shouldering a rifle.

"This is a disgrace to the emperor! A false emperor has declared himself and we sit here bickering that this Nox wants to help!" wraths eyes were glowing red.

Ravage looked up to say something "Wrath," he began bowing slightly "that is not the issue, Darth Nox is a known supporter of th-"

A roar filled the air as Vakarian slashed at Ravage, Ravage was fast though, possibly as fast as Vakarian, his own sabre soared and caught the red blade meant for his head.

"Finish what you want to say Ravage! Finish it and it will be the last thing you ever say!" Ravage did not flinch or even blink, he snarled at Vakarian.

Ravage applied pressure onto their current lock "You wouldn't dare Nox. You may as well sign your death card." Vakarian did not back down, he applied pressure to their lock matching Ravage's strength.

All around the room weapons were readied once again. Vakarian could feel his rage fuelling him readying his riposte to Ravages defence.

Vakarian was unprepared when he was thrown across the chamber and slammed into the icy wall. There were no sounds of battle within the chamber contrary to Vakarian's belief. He fell from the wall readying to unleash the true power of the dark side at Ravage. Surprise wouldn't begin to describe Vakarian's expression as he saw Ravage sliding down the wall beside him, both sith still held their sabres unwilling to relinquish their hold to any but death itself.

The rival sith had lowered their sabres as they both seemed to ask the unanswered question between them, they glared at each other, wrath ignited her light sabre and stood between the two, her sabre swinging from Nox to Ravage, each time she moved her sabre it hovered inches from their hearts.

"This ends now." she spoke simply but with power and authority beyond her age.

Around the chamber there was total silence as everyone waited for the responses from the sith.

Ravages face twisted in anger glaring at Nox, Vakarian did the exact same staring back at Ravage.

Wrath raised her tone, filling it with more anger, "If either of you still want to fight, I will personally oblige you." Ravage glared for a moment longer before he snarled and extinguished his light sabre and stepped back towards the table. Vakarian continued to burn holes in the back of Ravages retreating form.

"Darth Nox?" wraths tone still contained the same edge to it. At last Vakarian wretched his eyes away from Ravage and looked at his daughter, her light sabre was held firmly at her side ready to lunge at the slightest hint of refusal. Their eyes locked, Vakarian found his eyes noticing the burn scars all down the side of her face, wraths eyes were hard not unlike Vakarian's own, seeing the edges of the life and death repeatedly occur throughout the galaxy had warped both Wrath and Vakarian. She was so young to have endured so much, Vakarian felt his insides soften. He broke wraths eye contact and walked over to stand at the holo-table also.

The atmosphere in the room almost breathed a sigh of relief itself. Wrath nodded, all weapons in the room were sheathed. Vakarian could feel Ashara's relief flooding through her, once again Vakarian would never admit it but he felt it also.

Wrath marched over to the assemblage of leaders crowding around the table, "Now Grand Moff Regus what is the situation?"

Grand Moff Regus still seemed slightly tense as he spoke "Of course my lord," Regus tapped a few keys on the table and a holo of a phantom class star fighter began to revolve "now thanks to the efforts of a strike force, we managed to drive off multiple contingents of Malgus' forces, some units are still embedded around the field but we can flush them out easy enough."

"We could use the republic to finish off these lone holdouts, save our own soldiers." Darth Marr said putting his hands behind his back "we have a fragile truce we might as well use it."

Heads around the table nodded enthusiastically, even Wrath and Vakarian were in agreement. The grand moff continued "This my lords is the real prize, the strike team managed to slay Darth Serevin and obtain his stealth fighter. On board the ship is the coordinates of Malgus' station, if we move quickly we can destroy the station and slay the betrayer in a single manoeuvre."

Vakarian leaned on the table examining the revolving ship, "This ship is unlike any I've seen before how did Malgus acquire this type?"

"This ship is a prototype in imperial construction yards still; I believe advanced imperial operatives utilize this ship type for operations galaxy wide. Malgus must have stolen plans for this fighter, this class is months ahead of any current star fighters, combined with stealth technology this could be deadly to the imperial fleet." general Hesker explained his tone grim with Malgus' advanced fleet.

"What sort of men is Malgus likely to have in his station?" Wrath asked, her brow creasing as she began to mentally compute.

The dark skinned warrior spoke up his voice was rough but spoke with an air of knowledge of war. "A lot of loyal aliens along with just as many droids and traitorous mandalorians."

"Malgus has seized control of the foundry technology and is now mass producing thousands of stealth ships and droids." Regus explained

Vakarian looked up from the hologram revolving in the centre of the table "Now what is the plan?" Ravages mouth twisted into a line of hate. Fortunately general Hesker spoke up before any sparks could be thrown onto the fire they were all sitting in.

"Imperial technicians have already fitted a tracking device to the stealth ship, while a team moves through the station killing the traitors the imperial fleet will jump in and demolish any resistance left." Wrath nodded at the conclusion of the general's plan, appearing satisfied.

Wrath took a step back continuing to nod "A simple plan is always the best-"

"less chance for it to go wrong." Vakarian completed for her. Wraths eyes lingered on him momentarily before turning her gaze back towards the surrounding leaders. "What of the station itself? What is its fate?"

"It is a tool of the betrayer, therefore it must be destroyed." Darth Marr answered

"If we captured it though it would be invaluable against the republic." Vakarian objected

"The sith makes an excellent point it would be deadly against the republic after this is over." the dark skinned man said folding his arms.

"Very well if it is possible capture this station, on the condition that all abroad are to be executed." Moff Regus said waving his hand dismissively. Vakarian did not say anything but nodded in agreement, he could live with those terms this station could be monumental in their battle against the republic.

"Does anyone know how to fly this type of ship?" wrath asked the assemblage

"My man can fly it wrath." Vakarian announced with a touch of pride in his voice as he waved his hand to Andronikos behind him, the space pirate rolled his eyes as Vakarian volunteered him.

"That is appreciated Darth Nox but I would be more than able to pilot this ship. It would be an honour to fly the emperor's wrath into battle against the false emperor." General Hesker said bowing slightly.

"My people and I will be going with you also general." Vakarian announced, already bracing himself and readying an argument to defend himself with, but Wrath bet any other too it.

"You wish to prove your loyalties to the true emperor Nox?" wrath asked bluntly completely abandoning any sense or sign of subtly.

"Yes wrath, until I personally reinforce my allegiance to our emperor," his eyes flickered to Ravage and Marr vigilantly watching him "my loyalties will always be in question, the traitor will die." he finished with a tone of anger.

"On the condition that my companions accompany myself, is there any objections?" wraths eyes swept the room menacingly, grand Moff Regus found something interesting on the floor, the golden armoured man looked back at wrath with a bored expression, Darth Marr was inscrutable behind his mask but said nothing and Darth Ravage looked like he was going to explode but did not say anything.

* * *

><p>Vakarian walked in silence with his companions, any of them could deny it all they wanted but they had all narrowly avoided injury and quite possibly death. Ashara placed a hand on Vakarian's shoulder, Vakarian turned and looked at her she was truly worried about him. Inwardly Vakarian smiled only a Jedi would ever care for him like that, he gave her a half-hearted smile, she still looked concerned but withdrew her hand from his shoulder.<p>

Xalek and Khem were arguing which of them would have felled Darth Marr faster if he had of turned against them. In Vakarian's opinion neither of them would have managed to fell the council member without at least another two peoples help, he did not spoil their amusement however as he himself was mentally calculating how his battle against Ravage might have gone.

"Now that is one hellova ship." Vakarian's pirate whistled. Darth Nox looked up surely enough in front of them was the stolen stealth fighter, everything about it shone there was not even a scratch or snow flake on its hull. "Sith if you ever kick it early I think I might borrow one these ships from imperial intelligence for my retirement years ." the pirate stopped and rubbed his chin, "hm, or maybe I might have to go through official channels for this one, no sense trying to evade intelligence for the rest of my retirement."

As Andronikos continued to admire the ship general Hesker marched down the boarding ramp and turned to approach Vakarian and his motley crew "That was truly impressive work in their my lord, I thought that it was going to come to blows after the second sentence." Vakarian nodded but remained silent. "It will be an honour to fly the emperor's Wrath and yourself into the betrayer's final hour. To see you both fight again promises to be a true spectacle."

This piqued the darks lords attention, "You've worked with wrath before?"

"Yes, not long after you helped subdue Corellia she arrived. She was a true terror on the battlefield annihilating the last remaining pockets of resistance."  
>It sounded as though she was just like her father, Vakarian thought wickedly.<p>

"General Hesker, are you certain you can fly this ship?" The general stood up a little straighter, this was the emperor's wrath after all.

"I've taken the fighter for a brief flight and performed a systems check, it's in immaculate condition." Hesker reported dutifully

Wrath stalked forward and stood next to Vakarian, her allies mingling within Vakarian's own, looks of suspicion were clearly observed on both sides. "In his last moments Malgus will beg for his life." Nox's eyes glowed as he announced the betrayers end. Wrath grinned at Vakarian's proclamation, even general Hesker's lips into a ghost of a wicked smile

"Now steel yourself my lords, it's time we slay a false emperor."

* * *

><p><em>*note* if you're wondering if there's a force bond between Vakarian and Ashara there isn't, Vakarian is just very attuned to Ashara's feelings<em>

_Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter =D_

_I was intending to finish the other chapter in this one also but it just grew and grew._

_I would like to say a huge thankyou to the following people:_

_-NPC200_

_-Slices_

_-Boris Yeltsin _

_-Nakrato_

_-Rickmer_

_-crash and burnn_

_-Mastermind4892_

_-LEGION001_

_-naruto11222_

_-Isao Fujita_

_-god of all_

_-Ardanna_

_-HubrisP_

_-zeengy _

_-Warminadore _

_-Infernal00_

_I'm not joking when I say your reviews mean so much to me, good, bad I am truly honoured and humbled. _

_There are four people I didn't mention in the group above because these guys are truly the absolute pinnacle of awesomeness:_

_-Naruto Loves FemKyuubi_

_-Serpentdragon_

_-naruto11222 _

_-almostinsane_

_You guys have been there from the beginning and I appreciate that beyond anything I can say. Thank you so much again!_

_And a huge thankyou to everyone who has favourite or subscribed_

_THANK YOU ALL!_

_I know you guys have been waiting for a photo of Vakarian I intend to upload one soon along with one of wrath. Check back later tonight ;)_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW! _PLEASE REVIEW!_____

_____***Edit* photos are now available of main characters that have appeared, to view please visit my profile, a link should be supplied. I would appreciate it if people could just PM me that they are seeing the photos so i know there's nothing wrong. Thanks again!**  
><em>____


	13. Chapter 13

_My internet has been going haywire, I thought this was posted already, sorry guys here you go, ENJOY =)_

* * *

><p>Vakarian laboured up the boarding ramp into the stealth fighter, if the exterior of the ship was amazing then the interior was truly spectacular. On his own ship It was very much uniform, with some small creature comforts but on this ship it was as if he was going to on a vacation no matter where he went in the ship. Wrath followed onto the ship behind him when she saw the interior she seemed just as amazed as Vakarian but seemed angry with it somehow.<p>

"What a waste of resources. Malgus could have built half of another fighter with the wasted materials in here."

"Remember," Vakarian reminded "this was his right hands ship; Malgus would have allowed him some more comforts." Wrath's lips twisted but did not add anything. They entered the main room of the luxurious ship; the chamber was very spacious except for a holo-terminal that dominated the centre of the room. Wrath and Vakarian's companions trickled into the room, loyally awaiting their respective master's orders.

General Hesker managed to squeeze past them into the cockpit, "My lords," he sounded over the intercom "I am charting the ships course for the station. We should arrive within a couple of hours." Wrath let out a snarl of annoyance at that.

"Thank you general." Vakarian turned to the assorted Jedi, sith, alien, pirate and soldiers that all still stood waiting. "The next few hours are yours, do as you wish with them." Wrath's followers ignored the dark councillor's orders and looked at their leader who gave a stern nod in agreement with Vakarian. Slowly the crew dispersed, Even Wrath left, walking with the hooded woman off towards the cargo hold Khem following. After they had all left one Wrath's companions approached Vakarian.

"My lord, Captain Malavai Quinn." the man gave a salute and snapped to attention holding it waiting for Vakarian's response, a small wicked part of Vakarian wanted to just leave the captain standing at attention but of course common sense won out.

"At ease captain." Vakarian said with a lazy wave of his hand. The imperial captain relaxed "What do you require?"

"With the time we have until we reach the betrayers station it might be prudent to formulate a battle strategy for our assault." the captain paused and bowed deeply "and I would be most humbled if you could assist me."

Vakarian mulled it over; this man seemed to know what he was talking about. "Very well captain." the dark lord frowned as he realized something "Should we not summon Wrath then?"

Quinn flushed, "I believe she will be sparring momentarily, but she may join us eventually." sure enough the dull sound of roars and light sabres igniting filled the ship.

"She needs to work her anger out i assume. Let us proceed then Captain Quinn."

* * *

><p>Wrath struck against Jaesa's guard again, why must the empire be so weak?<p>

Another strike harder than the last.

This was pathetic they were wasting time and resources when they could be obliterating the republic!

Another blow, Jaesa was on her knees.

This. Was. Pathetic. With a roar and a final blow she crushed her sabre against her apprentices own. The light sabre was fully driven out of her grasp and sent to the floor.

She snorted, pathetic.

* * *

><p>"What about the Sky Princess you ever heard of that one?" Andronikos sat reassembling his cleaned blasters, across from him sat one of Wrath's friends Pierce his name was he thought.<p>

"Yeah every republic and imperial pilot has heard of that one." the Lieutenant grunted as he cleaned his own rifle. "Stole millions of creds that one did."

"Humph well your looking at the pilot responsible."

"Figured as much, you've got that look about you. Always did consider pirating on the really off days with command." Pierce paused "Wouldn't have a dam clue how to fly a ship though." the solider added with a grin

"Well if both of our sith kick it, you're welcome to join me. Gonna get me one of these ships, that'll make it interesting." Andronikos grunted

"I ain't gonna join you if you're going buy it." Pierce said bluntly and frowning

"Not what had in mind. Maybe something with a bit more explosions and theft, start things off with a bang."

The imperial solider grinned wickedly "I like the way you think pirate. It's not likely my siths gonna kick it any time soon though."

"Neither with mine, but it's always good to plan ahead." the two sat I silence for a while.

"You ever hear of the bastion?

* * *

><p>Khem snarled as he twisted the little dark seers arm further behind her back, she did not cry out for it to stop though as he expected, Khem continued to twist, he could now make out the tension in her shoulder, a couple more seconds and it would snap right out of the socket, the dark seer let out a moan not of pain but almost of pleasure, one more second...<p>

The seer unfurled her arm from behind her back and spun around in front of Khem they almost looked like they were about to begin a formal dance, with a mighty heave she wretched her arm from his grasp, Khem could have easily held on but released.

"That pain was exquisite." Jaesa said in her usual quiet dark tone as she breathed a little breathless, she flexed and stretched her arm ensuring she still had full motion of it for the coming battle. Her master would not be pleased if she lost the use of her arm merely for the sake of a few seconds of pleasure

"You last longer than most little seer." Khem spat

"A result of my master's excellent training." she replied with a small evil smile. Jaesa could feel the dark side emanating from the monster it was intoxicating his emotions were wild, almost a mirror of her own. She may not trust the monsters master fully but this dashade was not one for subtly or tricks. "I can smell the deaths of thousands on you. You have killed a lot haven't you monster?"

"The only role of a dashade is to leave fields of bodies in their wake; it is the only way the dashade does know. I have slayed thousands of Jedi and sith with my master, I will serve him till mistress death herself drags me from this body. The glory he has wrought me has been beyond anything I even imagined." Khem punctuated his statement by slamming his fist into his hand

Jaesa quivered as she felt the monsters anger, "I know those exact same feelings, my master freed me from the Jedi corruption and now I experience thrills beyond my wildest dreams." Jaesa smiled wistfully, and then she pulled out her light sabre "now let's put our true skills to the test."

Khem nodded as he reached for his vibro sword, "I think I approve of you little seer."

* * *

><p>Vakarian leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, the holo of the space station continued to revolve in the air. Quinn was thorough Vakarian gave him that; even now the captain insisted on nailing down the last vestiges of their attack plan, "Hopefully Malgus' overconfidence and the surrounding imperial fleet will halt him from escaping. If we manage to eliminate him early the remaining traitors will surrender."<p>

Vakarian nodded in agreement, he stood and pointed to a specific area of the station "This is the throne room, if Malgus will be anywhere it will be there. As you said Captain he will be extremely overconfident with his stealth fleet, we can twist that to our advantage." Vakarian was absolutely astonished at Quinn's strategy and tactics, the man could almost be considered part sith. "Captain, you are an absolute asset to this mission and a true credit to your master." Darth Nox paused "I am surprised however that you have only achieved the rank of captain."

"Thank you my lord." the man was stiff and formal but his brilliant mind far out weighed any personal nuances. "After my transfer to my master's ship it did not feel prudent to advance any higher."

Vakarian let out a bark of laughter "What higher position is there than to serve the Emperors Wrath. Perhaps we should invite Wrath now that we have a plan."

The imperial captain looked beyond Vakarian and stood to attention once more "My lord, Darth Nox and myself were just about to request your presence." Vakarian turned slowly to see the Emperors Wrath standing in the doors frame, arms crossed. Normally Nox would have felt her power parsecs away but on a small ship with so many powerful sith and Jedi auras it was becoming increasingly hard to dissimilate between them all.

"Captain, leave us." Wrath ordered bluntly. Quinn frowned at his masters command

"My lord it could be much more efficient if both Darth Nox and myself brief you on our strategy." the captain protested, Wrath turned her full gaze on the imperial.

"Leave us." her tone had not changed but her eyes dared the captain to challenge her again.

"At once my lord." the captain bowed to both sith and left the room, the door slid silently shut behind him. Vakarian did not feel intimidated at all by the gaze of the Emperors Wrath; in fact he had already accurately guessed that this would occur.

"Do you support Malgus Nox?" her bluntness startled the sith lord slightly but his recovery was swift.

"No. I support the idea of unifying the empire supported by aliens but I will do this under the true emperors rule and not a pretender." deep down Vakarian felt a flicker of humour that he was acquiescing to his daughters question.

Wrath's expression did not change she continued to stare down her father. "You were a slave were you not?" Vakarian physically flinched at this question. How in the force did she know that? His mind quickly throttled into overdrive; could she know _everything_about him? How could she know this? Could the emperor's hand have told her? What else does she know? What had they told her about him? Had the emperor ordered her to execute him for possibly being linked to Malgus?

This last thought caused his hand to drift to his lightsaber; Wrath's eyes watched it every inch of the way there, although she gave no outward sign of it she was just as ready as Nox to leap into a duel. It was always possible that the emperor wanted him dead; Nox recalled that three centuries ago the emperor had personally executed every member of the dark council because a few of them were hinting at their master's downfall. The milestone was a true testament to the emperor's unfathomable power.

"Yes I was a slave," he said through clenched teeth and curled fists "but I recall that your mother was one also." he regretted saying that the moment it left his lips.

Wrath's lightsaber was at his throat in less than a second, Vakarian cursed himself for letting that slip, any fury or rage would not be the best right now. "How do you know that?" Vakarian's mind worked fast; as much as she deserved to know the truth but they both did not need any distractions in the coming battle.

Vakarian painted a bored expression on his face even though internally he felt his fear mounting, automatically his inner sith was transforming the fear into anger and thus into hate but he consciously suppressed his emotions, now was not the time. "Wrath you're talking to a dark councillor I would stake my life that every member has a profile on yourself. For sith that have ruled for years without fear of accountability and then to suddenly have an active enforcer to ensure their obedience it would be more than enough cause for them to be afraid of you." he wasn't completely lying

Wrath was silent the blade did not move from his throat however "Are you afraid right now Darth Nox?"

"I am angry Wrath, angry at you, angry at Malgus and angry at that pathetic excuse for a sith named Darth Ravage." his hate pulsed through the force.

Wrath slowly lowered her light sabre "I will say this only once Nox, if you or any of your followers show even the slightest inclination to NOT kill every living thing on this station, I will tear you apart myself."

"That seems fair." Vakarian conceded, mentally he marvelled at his daughter's loyalty and resolve. Wrath did not respond but merely inclined her head slightly. "Very well then Wrath let us begin." he motioned towards the chair but Wrath remained standing.

"Is it true you freed the dread masters on Belsavis?"

"Wrath after you meet the dread masters there is nothing else to be truly afraid of." Vakarian said his face completely serious as he sat down. Wrath nodded, her eyes almost twinkling with some small amount of respect. "Now to the attack plan, Captain Quinn and I have already spoken to Hesker this will be our entry bay." a small section of the station glowed and enlarged to show a standard hanger.

"Are we to split up or move as one-" the sound of light sabres being ignited was only faintly heard but the clash of power and wills within the planes of the force was easily heard. Wrath and Vakarian exited the conference room to discover a duel taking place, the second you laid eyes on the duel it was clear that neither opponent intended to let the other live.

Ashara feinted with her left sabre while following up with a lunge with her right, Jaesa smashed both strikes away with a snarl and began her assault on the half-Jedi, one end of her sabre began a strike forward while the opposite end blocked Ashara's retaliation.

Vakarian's hands moved like a blur and both apprentices were forced to opposite sides of the chamber each held suspended in the air. "Master the sith traitor has a Jedi as his follower." Jaesa growled the moment she laid eyes on her master, Wrath walked to where Jaesa hung suspended and raised her hand, Jaesa moved higher into the air and her hands started scrambling for her throat as she began gasping.

"Did I say to attack this togrutan Jaesa?" Wrath asked coldly.

"Don't hurt her sith." Ashara called. Vakarian released both apprentices, Ashara fell to the ground whereas Jaesa's feet began to kick faster as her master refused to release her, Ashara's light sabre was ignited again. "Let her go." Wrath held for a few seconds but at last she released her, Ashara sheathed her sabre.

"I apologize master," Jaesa gasped as she got up from the floor, "I merely saw the Jedi and struck blindly. I will not defy you again."

"I am not Jedi, Jaesa." Ashara said angrily

"and neither am I Ashara." she replied coldly "but you are not sith either I can feel it."

"Am I to presume you two knew each other?" Vakarian asked intrigued and amused

"Briefly, my lord." Ashara answered as she slowly began to reign in her emotions

"I see you still cling to the worthless Jedi teachings Ashara." Jaesa smirked standing upright and moving beside her master. Ashara's face clouded with anger again.

"Worthless?! You are the worthless one Jaesa! You slave to your desires! And no matter what twisted act you perform to satisfy them you will never have peace or satisfaction. Your own desires will continue to command you to accomplish even more horrendous acts until you destroy yourself!"

Jaesa smiled "The only desire I'm getting now is too make you suffer greatly Ashara," she paused "not kill mind you, but merely make you feel pain beyond your wildest dreams." Jaesa's eyes glowed her tone edged that she truly knew what she was talking about when it came to pain.

"Enough!" Vakarian's voice shook the physical air and the force itself as if it was more than one voice shouting. "This mission is far too important to let your own personal squabbles cloud your mind."

"I don't answer to you traitor." Jaesa snarled. Her snarl was cut short by Wrath's fist to her stomach however.

"No but you answer to me apprentice. And cross the line again and I'll destroy you with the Jedi."

"I'm willing to put this aside Jaesa." Ashara said having centred herself at last she now offered the olive branch without anger or fear.

"If my master commands it I will obey." Jaesa bowed, though her emotions still amplified anger and hate Vakarian was willing to let it pass for now.

A crackle was heard of the ships intercom "My lords we are 20 minutes away from the station it might be best to begin final preparations for your assault." the general went silent as he continued to pilot the ship

"Thank you general." Vakarian replied "Ashara round up everyone for the briefing." the dark lord turned to Wrath as his apprentice left to summon the missing crew members "I hope your people are good listeners Wrath."

She snorted "Good luck with that one."

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter I have been looking forward to writing for the last four chapters<em>

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well here it is guys. I really appreciate your patience for this. This has so far been the longest chapter to date. I really tried to cut down but I loved every part of it, it was hard to do. _

_Thanks again please enjoy I really hope you like!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

* * *

><p>"Guards! Reinforcements! Somebody help!" The anomid turned around and found himself at the mercy of five very angry lightsaber wielders. Lieutenant Pierce leaned against the grey wall clutching his side as Vette kneeled and applied a medpac to the wound. The imperial veteran breathed a sigh of relief as the kolto dissipated the pain; everyone in fact was wounded or injured from their latest embattlement. Khem snarled at Quinn as he attempted to apply a medpac to the dashade's wounds.<p>

The chamber around them was scarred almost beyond recognition, many slashes and scars still glowed red on the floor and walls of where the sith had been battling. Entire chunks of wall lazily sat on the floor disconnected from their appropriate wall sockets. Small to medium sized craters were dotted throughout the oval room, the results of many grenade happy soldiers.

Vette and Darth Nox were the only individuals that had not been injured beyond a few sensitive bruises. Xalek and Jaesa both earned some painful knife wounds from when the droid, they were battling activated his stealth field. Luckily the droid was aiming to injure rather than kill in this manoeuvre, if he had have tried to kill Xalek and Jaesa may not even still be here. Khem, Andronikos and Pierce had all received shrapnel wounds when a flux cannon shell had impacted near them. Ashara suffered a minor concussion from the sonic grenades thrown by the reinforcements that had arrived, along with a few blaster bolt burns. Quinn himself had also received some burns from the reinforcement's blasters, nothing tremendously life threatening or serious however, which he was grateful for. Wrath had by far earned herself the largest array of wounds and injuries, from blaster burns to lacerations to a couple of broken fingers.

Despite the tremendous amount of injuries the company had sustained none of them complained. Khem, Wrath and Jaesa had all angrily refused any form of medpac or kolto injections, in Khem's case he had threatened to eat Ashara if she came near him with any intent to heal him.

Now the injured company held the anomid in their grasp, so to speak. "Please, what I said before, and the droid it's all just a misunderstanding." Wrath sneered at this worms pathetic apology

"Grovel some more, I'm enjoying this." Wrath chuckled wickedly. Sweat was beginning to break out on the engineer's forehead now. Wrath nodded to Quinn and Vette who both moved to the control console and their fingers began moving swiftly across the keys. The screens in front of them scrolled with increasing speed as all research notes were gathered and transferred into a data pad.

"What are you doing?! That's months of work and research!" Arkis screeched. He began moving towards Vette, despair tainting his face. Vakarian raised his hands and a steady stream of lightning shot out of them. The former chief researcher doubled over in agony, the lightning intensified, the savant's screams reached new heights, Ashara looked away grimacing. Jaesa looked on, seemingly genuinely intrigued by his power and technique.

"More traitors." Khem spat, Darth Nox halted his lightning as the body slumped to the ground lifeless. The dark lord looked in the direction his dashade had mentioned; sure enough more new imperial troopers were clambering their way over the bodies of their fallen comrades towards them. Vakarian nodded once at Lieutenant Pierce and Andronikos as they moved over to suppress the reinforcements and buy enough time for their escape.

"Jaesa, Khem, clear the elevator." Vakarian gave the order clear and crisp, the pair moved to the elevator and prepared to breach and destroy all those inside.

It had not been easy sharing leadership with Wrath, even though she supported the idea fully it was very difficult for Wrath's and Vakarian's own comrades to overcome so much time and experience obeying a single leader without question and undying loyalty. Both Darth Nox's companions and Wrath's followers were hesitant to obey any order given by the opposing side. More than once Vakarian or Wrath had nodded their assent at their hesitant companion giving them their blessing to proceed. While the assemblage still wasn't forming to the efficiency of any single lone group, Nox knew once they drew into a more stable core and whole they would be indestructible.

Ideally at the moment Vakarian would have liked to have sent Ashara and Jaesa to inspect the elevator. The pair's two different lightsaber styles complimenting the others lack of, but their mutual loathing for each other was cause for a lot of improvisation on Vakarian and Wrath's part.

Ashara looked at Vakarian; she was nervous which was completely logical. If he was alone with her he would have probably given her a kiss or a hug to console her, but here it just wouldn't work with so many around. Not to mention any cameras Malgus was spying on them with.

Wrath leaned against the console tapping her fingers impatiently on her arm as she waited earnestly for her accomplices to download and erase any research notes the schism collective had collated. Vette was already bored with her role. She had seen stronger encryptions on parked speeders than on these computers, despite Quinn and Vakarian's insistence that they would be quite difficult. She looked up and gave her sith a cheerful smile, Wrath glared at her, Vette's smile widened. Wrath shook her head and gave a small sigh while a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Vette looked back down at the console again very pleased that she had managed to break her friends shell again. Sometimes she was just so serious.

"We're in." Vette announced

Vakarian took a step closer gazing through the lines of data scrolling the screen. "Program the stations cannons to attack the new empires ships. Then disable this terminal I don't think we need others reversing what we've done."

"Of course my lord." Quinn said dutifully as he began the encryption.

* * *

><p>For the first time since their assault on the station had began Vakarian found himself breathing heavily. The solider Vakarian had just dispatched slid to the cold floor devoid of life. The conglomerate of various allies were still pushing forward despite their extraordinary injuries, but right now their greatest foe was their exhaustion. They were closer to the throne room now, the final battle was coming, and Malgus was running out of places to go. It was now a question of whether they would have enough strength to face the betrayer himself.<p>

Vakarian had already known before their attack had began - and he was willing to bet Quinn and Wrath might have also- that by the end their own stamina and endurance were going to be their own worst enemies. He could see it in the eyes and movements of everyone around him they were all now making stupid mistakes that none of them would have performed if they were at their peak level.

Shots that they were firing weren't as accurate as before, missing heads and bodies by metres. Lightsaber styles were much more defensive than the usual offensive, blocking blows long enough for another member to intervene or for the attacker to make their own mistake. No one could blame any other for their condition; every person in the galaxy from solider to sith lord all succumbed to their own fatigue eventually.

They were treading in extremely dangerous waters now, Vakarian could sense the final confrontation with Malgus looming closer and closer and they were becoming more and more debilitated. They had all known that Malgus wouldn't just personally attack them the moment they landed in the hanger but the distance they were now travelling and the scores of enemies they had faced and defeated was wearing them down.

Vakarian removed his lightsaber from the last new imperial guard, their most recent set of foes they found they were facing. They were a mockery of the emperor's true guardsmen. The true guardsmen were deadly, ruthless, and possessed a mindless zeal to their emperor. These traits is what had earned the guards their due respect and fear from their allies and enemies. These copies, while still not without skill but against the combined power of Wrath and Vakarian's companions were woefully insignificant.

Vakarian was dismayed when he had first laid eyes on the guards but after battling them he felt personally obliged to absolutely obliterate them for General Hesker and the true imperial guardsmen. The lack of any connection to their emperor only made Vakarian's disgust for them worsen, without their usual habit of drawing on their dark lords power it made it a lot easier defeat these fools.

Wrath literally spat on the corpse of one of the fallen guardsmen as she lowered her lightsaber, the Emperors Wraths contempt for these imbeciles was far beyond Vakarian's own. Blood trickled down Wrath's arm, no one moved with a medpac towards her however, still in her furious rage no one believed she was even aware of her own life force dripping from her arm.

It was still strange for Vakarian to see his daughter's lightsaber form in combat. Vakarian's own lightsaber form tended towards making every strike having a purpose behind it whether it be a simple feint to a more complex manoeuvre of luring his opponent into making a certain move which he could counteract. Whereas Wrath just crushed any one opposing her. After five or six blows from Wrath an opponent was either dead or on their knees, trying in vain to whether her onslaught.

Andronikos grunted as he gave himself another adrenal shot to keep himself standing, the pirate breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his reflexes sharpen once again and the dullness in his mind fade. Pierce gestured at the adrenal as his face asked the unspoken question, the space pirate nodded and threw the Lieutenant his last adrenal from his belt. The imperial groaned softly as he jabbed the syringe into his leg. In return he tossed a few ammo clips to Andronikos whose eyes widened at the unexpected return but accepted them all the same giving a small grin and nod to Pierce.

"You are sustaining very characteristic wounds and scars little seer." Khem rumbled at Jaesa as he inspected his blade for any nicks or chips from their latest encounter "they display your true self to the world. You should never hide your true self."

Jaesa gave a tired smile to Vakarian's guardian as she examined the fresh blood stains on her robes "If only their pain could never end," her eyes shifted to Ashara "then I would be truly satisfied." Ashara glared back at Jaesa being just too tired to form any suitable retort.

Xalek stood beside Ashara watching the exchange, his eyes still holding the same steel. The kaleesh looked as ready as ever for the battle, if Ashara hadn't sparred or fought with Xalek before she would assume he was at the peak of his power. But she could see his shoulders, normally rigid and straight, now they were very slightly slumped. He was clearly just as tired as Ashara and the others, but unwilling for any sign of it to surface on his face or in his body movements.

Wrath held her hand on Vette's shoulder, the twi-lek grimacing as Quinn applied a medpac to her wounded leg. Vakarian looked away and began formulating the next plan and movement.

The stations intercom emitted a low buzz, the low buzz that often preceded an announcement. Sure enough an arrogant voice sounded over the speakers. The voice inspired hate and anger in Vakarian, Wrath looked around wild eyed fury mounting at the merest whisper of the traitor's voice. The entire motley crew tensed as the traitors voice spoke, the smugness and arrogance in his voice was completely undeniable.

"One of you has vowed to join me. But which one? I'm certainly not telling..."

All thoughts of exhaustion and depleted energy were instantly forgotten, Vakarian would later thank the emperor that he had not sheathed his lightsaber.

Wraths sabre instantly locked down with Darth Nox's own, having crossed the distance between them in a blink. There were shouts of surprise and shock from the numerous companions surrounding them. Wrath pushed on the lock and began to slowly loom closer over her father. "I warned you Nox!"

Anger flooded Vakarian, "And I told you the truth Wrath!" Vakarian rolled backwards disengaging from their lock, the tactic caused Wrath to swipe after his moving form but missed. Vakarian sprang to a kneeled position and pushed out at Wrath, his daughter held up her hand dissipating the blast around her but the force still caused her to stumble back a couple of steps.

Now they stood clearly pitted against one another, Vakarian's allies arrayed around him and Wraths around her. All of them were casting hesitant gazes at the opposing side, Pierce was now facing Andronikos. While both men held their respective blasters in hand and were aiming them at the other, neither actually placed their fingers on the trigger but cast uneasy looks at each other. Ashara was now facing Vette the twi-lek and togrutan clearly did not want to fight one another, having seen each others skill in battle beforehand. Xalek was prepared to leap at Captain Quinn the second his finger itched on the trigger, and of course Khem and Jaesa stood poised against each other. Out of all those arrayed at each other these two were the most at ease with each other.

"It's a trick Wrath!" Vakarian roared, the words fell on deaf ears however. She twirled her lightsaber readying to strike "If you try to attack my compatriots or myself I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Wrath snarled at the threat. Vakarian decided to change tactics, his voice lowered and his eyes glowed dangerously as they always did when he was on the verge of unleashing power untold "If you try anything," his gaze shifted to Vette "I'll kill the twi-lek first, making sure you watch closely, next I'll obliterate Captain Quinn, a warning now captain it won't be quick, then I'll kill you."

The threat took everyone off guard Wrath just stared but seemed to snap out of her enraged stupor. Vette was positively shaking, Ashara looked utterly terrified, Xalek had merely inclined his head slightly, Quinn's skin had turned nearly bone white yet his gaze did not falter. Khem turned his and stared at his master -his approximation of a open mouthed gape- and even Jaesa seemed to hold a small amount of hesitation in her stance. For perhaps the first time since joining Vakarian all of his companions were utterly terrified of what had been awoken.

"That is not like you Nox." Wrath growled trying to maintain a threatening demeanour in the wake of Darth Nox's terror endowing threat. There was little doubt in Wraths mind that if she did strike Nox would obliterate her only friends before she could do anything.

Vakarian's eyes stopped glowing and his aura eased a little. "You are right Wrath, I merely needed to break your fury, and there was no possible way of breaking by just regurgitating 'I'm innocent' over and over." Wraths knuckles turned white at the way she was manipulated. "Now listen to logic, if I was working with Malgus and was preparing to catch you off guard why would my 'master,' shout it out over the intercom putting you on your guard expecting an attack. Or why would I wait until you were at this station? I could have attacked you onboard the ship and be long gone before anyone even realized what had happened."

Vakarian could see he had convinced her allies immediately, but could not discern if Wrath herself was convinced. "I don't trust you Nox." She lowered her sabre but still held onto it tightly. Vakarian relaxed his stance and completely sheathed his sabre, beside him his companions mirrored his action all of them clearly aware they had all just avoided what could be described as the most deadly and even battle to have existed.

Vakarian's unknowing daughter continued to stare down her father. He needed something more, more to get her to trust him again. Any chance of true unity and unison Malgus had crushed in a single sentence, just another reason to annilate the traitor. "Wrath we must continue now, every moment we delay merely gives Malgus more satisfaction as we squabble amongst ourselves." Wrath snorted as she turned heel and began moving further towards the throne room.

After this was over he would tell her, he thought, this was tearing them apart when it could be unifying them. He glanced back at his companions none of which could meet his eyes save Xalek, but as always his face was inscrutable.

Darth Nox said nothing but merely followed after Wrath's retreating form.

* * *

><p>The power from behind the doors rippled through the force. Pierce glanced at the door for the fourth time, he was no sith but even he got the feeling something bad was behind it and there was only one thing it could be. He tucked his rifle closer to his shoulder, ensuring a new clip was in it and the sights were clear. Situated to his sides everyone was performing their pre-battle rituals.<p>

Wrath was spinning her sabre around her self stretching her muscles for the final push.

Ashara kneeled on the floor meditating, the light around her almost slightly bending around her.

Jaesa stretched her fingers causing sparks of lightning to arc between them her smile ever persistent albeit slightly strained.

Khem was running his fingers along the edge of his blade.

Everyone had their own unique way of readying themselves both physically and mentally. There were no illusions as to what was behind this final door. Even despite their tremendous fatigue they still readied themselves. Quinn and Andronikos picked up a number of what looked like pulse grenades next to the door and clipped them to their belts. Darth Nox stood apart from the two groups directly in front of the door, dead silent. Wrath moved up beside him ready to end Malgus and his new empire, Vakarian's head turned to look at Wrath, she didn't even glance at her father, but was still ready to defend herself if he even thought about striking her.

Vakarian finally turned around at his friends and Wraths allies. His gaze shifted from each and everyone one of them, no words were uttered but understanding was made with each individual.

His own companions returned the gaze a hardened steel present in their eyes. His eyes lingered on Ashara momentarily his face softened, her stare was just as hard as the rest of them but also contained the love she held for her master, friend and love.

His gaze shifted to Wraths companions, Jaesa rolled her eyes and Pierce couldn't match the dark lord's gaze. When Vakarian's eyes rested on Vette and Quinn his eyes conveyed a silent apology and gratitude. Both were stunned by this but eventually both sets of eyes bore there forgiveness to the Sith Lord. He turned back towards the door, Wrath still did not look at him but stared at the door, with a motion to Andronikos he hit the controls and the doors slid open.

Whatever scene Vakarian had been expecting it was not the one that was displayed in front of them. Twin columns of the new imperial guard stood at attention on either sides of the walkway to the throne. None bore their weapons ready but just stood still at a snap attention. Wrath motioned for her people to stay as Vakarian did the same.

Everyone, save Darth Nox and Wrath remained at the throne rooms entrance while the pair of sith lords made their way through the assemblage of guardsmen. The helmets of the guards turned and watched them every step of the way but did not move, the silence from the chamber was deafening. Besides Wrath and Vakarian's steps echoing, the sole sound in the chamber. They stopped metres from the base of the stairs; they could both easily sense Malgus' overconfidence.

"You're as stubborn as the dying empire." The voice came from the top of the throne where in the chair sat the cloaked and hooded form of Darth Malgus the betrayer. The treasonous sith sighed as he raised his head and pulled back his hood. Vakarian involuntarily inhaled sharply, Wraths eyes flickered to her father before shifting back to Malgus.

The false emperor glanced at one of his guardsmen and gestured. The guard nodded and motioned at his men, the entire room emptied of the guards as they exited the room. Wrath and Vakarian's companions tensed by the door as the soldiers approached them, the soldiers did not display any hostility however and brushed past them almost completely oblivious to their presence.

Malgus continued to speak as his bodyguards obediently filed out of the room, "Welcome to my throne room Wrath and Darth Nox. So much history. So many glory days that slipped away from us." The false emperor almost seemed completely ignorant to the numerous sith, soldiers and pirates that still remained in his throne room even though his guards had left. Malgus stood from his throne as he shouted "The emperor is dead! Long live the new emperor!"

Wrath growled grasping her lightsaber, igniting the crimson blade. "You are no emperor of mine Malgus!"

Malgus didn't even blink at the threat "Kneel." Lightning shot from his hand, both Wrath and Vakarian collapsed to their knees trying to remain upright. The tactic was so sudden neither sith could defend themselves from it. Ashara cried out as Vakarian fell to the floor; she began to move to her lover's side.

"No stay there." Vakarian spat through clenched teeth as the lightning arced through his limbs.

Malgus halted the flow of lightning as he resumed his seat, Wrath and Vakarian shakily got to their feet far more cautious now, their company of allies behind them ready to intervene at a single word from their leaders.

"The empire is withering away. Soon it will be obliterated by decadence and antiquated ideals. Yet you two struggle to keep it from healing." Vakarian could feel his adrenaline from the lightning wearing off his exhaustion creeping into his vision again. "Don't you see? Our survival demands a new empire. Tempered by alien alliances and strengthened by tolerance." Malgus paused as he leaned forward in his throne, clasping his hands

"You know this Darth Nox. I have seen the subtle changes you have tried to enact within the empire. And yet for all your vision you have achieved nothing. Join me as my right hand and you will have that chance to finally exercise the true power and tolerance of aliens." Wrath looked at Vakarian carefully, her hand held her lightsaber poised ready to do what was necessary if need be. "Or continue to serve a decaying empire ruled by sith power games and an indifferent emperor."

Vakarian could see it before his eyes, a future for the empire, an empire at long last bought under a single banner, to at long last exercise his power on the republic and jedi and not on the manoeuvres of the dark council and other sith, a chance for all aliens to be accepted, to be answerable only to Malgus, free to do as he willed. All of that and more, but...

"I have seen this weakness you speak of Malgus," everyone watched Darth Nox, waiting for the answer that would change their lives "you are right in saying the empire must change to survive, but you are going about this the complete wrong way."

Vakarian looked at Wrath, for the first time since he had ever fully met her, her orange eyes finally held understanding, and at long last trust. Trust in Darth Nox. That single look was worth more than the complete power over the entire galaxy, to have his own daughter at last trust him.

"You could have changed the empire Nox but you still have much to see of the old empires weakness, before you realize its limitations. A chance you now won't be getting." Malgus stood from his throne. Wrath instinctively took a couple of steps back; Vakarian copied her action grasping his lightsaber from his belt. Malgus turned and pointed at a control panel. The force pushed a button and caused an alarm to sound all over the station.

"Emergency warning. Power core overrides engaged. Self destruct initiated."

Vakarian reached out with the force and grasped a container on the side of Malgus' throne. With a sweep from his arm and a small grunt the crate went soaring towards the false emperor. Malgus was fast, his lightsaber cut through the crate with ease seconds before it struck him.

"Malgus the betrayer. In the name of the emperor, the empire _and_the dark council. I will destroy you!" Vakarian ignited his lightsaber. Malgus did not say anything, the betrayer dropped from his throne to the top of the stairs with a heavy thud.

"Die or defeat me. Either way the empire is reborn." Malgus leapt from his position and landed in between Wrath and Vakarian, his hands splayed sending Vakarian and Wrath were launching back towards the entrance to the room. "For the new empire!" He roared as he ignited his lightsaber.

Vakarian and his daughter were slowly standing back up heads spinning, Malgus was not going to give them a chance though, with a terrifying roar he leapt at the still earthbound form of Darth Nox. The traitors lightsaber was prepared to carve the sith in two. Vakarian searched for his lightsaber, he saw it and called it too his hand as he lay on the steel floor. Before the blade reached his hand the sound of another lightsaber igniting was heard followed swiftly by the sound of the blade catching another.

Vakarian raised his head to see Ashara's red blade blocking Malgus' strike at him, his heart almost stopped beating as Malgus turned his hate filled gaze to Vakarian's lover. Malgus pushed off from Ashara's block as she ignited her second sabre, this one a brilliant blue, the traitor spun building up momentum preparing to unleash when a second red blade thrust at Malgus, the sith was forced to jump backwards to avoid becoming skewered on Xalek's double-bladed sabre.

Vakarian had finally got to his feet, Wrath had done the same but she was by far alot slower than what she should be. Her wounds had finally come back to bite her. Behind Vakarian he heard a loud ding of the elevator, he had seconds to react. Many people stood unsure whether to aid Wrath, fight Malgus, find a way to stop the self-destruct or investigate the elevator.

Vakarian glimpsed at Ashara and Xalek they were severely outmatched against such a skilled opponent as Malgus. The false emperor had stopped back pedalling now and stood blocking the thrusts, chops and strikes of the two apprentices. Even the pair's best strokes did not even cause Malgus to falter; it wouldn't be long before he started assailing Xalek and Ashara's defences.

Vakarian looked again at Wrath Captain Quinn was helping her to her feet with the aid of a kolto Syrette. The emperors Wrath's eyes locked with Vakarian's she stared and he stared. At last she nodded as she brushed her captain away and stabbed another syringe into her leg her eyes widened at the rush of adrenaline and kolto.

"Khem, Jaesa!" The two started in surprise at the curt tone from Darth Nox. "Get on that door whatever's coming out of that elevator make sure they are dead." The unlikely pair sprinted towards the door, the elevator doors opened with a ding revealing numerous red imperial guard uniforms, the guards charged out swinging electro staffs and many wielding rifles. The rifle men set up by the elevator door as with a very well practised and routine air, the melee equipped guardsmen were caught slightly off guard by the force of a very angry dashade and an enraged double-bladed lightsaber wielder. The guards were sent scattering around the chamber.

"Andronikos, Pierce! Give them some cover." The abrupt siths tone left little in the way for argument. Soon the air was full of blaster bolts as well as the agonized cries of Khem and Jaesa's victims. The imperial rifle men turned their attention to the pirate and solider, forcing them to roll behind the pillars for cover.

"Quinn, Vette! Get on that terminal and stop that self-destruct." The twi-lek was already sprinting to the command console before Vakarian finished his sentence, Quinn jogged after her keeping as low possible trying to avoid the bolts from the entrenched guardsmen.

A cry of pain from behind him forced him to spin as he viewed Malgus finally break Ashara's defence and slash her stomach and stab her shoulder. Xalek moved forward to force Malgus back from her but received a slash across his unprotected chest along with a follow-up kick from the sith sending him sliding along the floor for several metres. Ashara crumpled to the floor, Malgus was not about to leave her half-done however. He gripped his lightsaber with both hands and brought it down on the togruta's form.

Time slowed for Vakarian, he stood frozen his eyes not believing what was unfolding in front of them. Ashara looked at him, a weak but simple smile on her face her lips moved although he could not hear what she said he knew what it was.

"There is no death, only the force."

"I love you."

The blade came down hard, biting into another red lightsaber. Malgus looked enraged as he beheld Wrath with an equalling angry snarl on her face, blocking his killing blow to Ashara. "Brave but foolish Wrath." Malgus jeered.

"Not as foolish as you'll look on the end of my lightsaber Malgus." She added force to her sabre and pushed, forcing the traitor to take a step back from Ashara. Another push another step. Then another. And another.

Once Ashara was clear of Malgus and Wraths swings, Vakarian pushed her and Xalek towards Quinn, who stood behind a pillar covering Vette as she cracked the self-destruct encryption. "QUINN!" Vakarian's roar got the captains attention easily as the imperial beheld Ashara and the wounded Kaleesh he nodded and pulled a medpac from his belt. Vakarian breathed a sigh of relief.

This was not over though; anger flooded the dark lord, his hate becoming a pure black cloud in his mind. There was only one person responsible for all of this.

Malgus.

Vakarian felt the familiar grip of his lightsaber in his hand, the metal casing cool, the red blade glowing and humming, begging for a victim. Wrath was holding against Malgus, while not easily, she was not losing ground. It was time to end this.

Vakarian blasted a bolt of lightning at Malgus he was clearly not expecting the tactic and flipped backwards in order to dodge Wraths strikes and Vakarian's lightning. Vakarian jumped to stand beside Wrath the two shared a brief look before turning back to Malgus.

Behind them grenades flew, screams of pain and terror echoed, and blaster bolts scorched the walls. None of it mattered, only Malgus mattered in Vakarian's mind.

The false emperor charged at the two sith masters.

Both sith side stepped, avoiding the charge. Malgus impacted in between both of them, the floor cracking slightly. Vakarian and Wrath wasted no time attacking him. Even though Malgus was now defending against two seasoned and very experienced Sith Lords he still held his own. "I hear the Grand Moff is calling me, Malgus the betrayer. Tell me, did my deception sting?" The tone Malgus was using mocked Vakarian and Wrath.

"More than you know Malgus!" Darth Nox called back

Vakarian went high, hoping to draw Malgus guard away from his legs and that Wrath could get a shot it. Wrath saw the breach in Malgus' defence Vakarian was creating. She swiped at his legs as Vakarian sliced at his head, Malgus' blade was a blur, both strikes reflected off his blade and they both received strikes against themselves causing them to block. Wrath was forced back from the blow, eyes widening slightly. A good blow could do that to someone, disrupt a fighter, and break their offensive.

Malgus then commenced an assailment of colossal proportions. Vakarian was blocking the blows but that was all he was able to accomplish against the onset. If his concentration faltered for even a moment, it would be over.

Vakarian caught another bash from the traitor on his blade that he had aimed for his head. Behind Malgus Wrath jumped high in the air gripping her sabre in two hands and brought it down. Malgus disengaged from his lock with Vakarian and threw him back a few steps, turning with just enough time to block Wraths crushing blow. Both siths blades were sent to the steel floor. Wraths on top of Malgus' own. The two looked at each other their mutual hate almost causing heat waves in the air. Malgus leaned his head back and brought his forehead into Wraths face.

Lights danced in front of her eyes as she stumbled back. Vakarian continued to attack, attempting to keep Malgus' occupied as Wrath composed her self. Vakarian had the offensive now and was pushing Malgus back towards the stairs. Wrath joined him shortly after aiding his advancement on Malgus.

The false emperor's eyes almost seemed to be smiling with wicked glee, as he continued to counter the siths blows. "I haven't enjoyed myself this much since the sacking of Coruscant!" With the end of his sentence Vakarian unleashed a short stream of lightning at him; Malgus caught it swiftly and reflected it off his sabre at Wrath who dove to the side to avoid it.

Around the room everyone else seemed to be having just as much trouble. Vette was sweating as she kneeled behind a crate, trying to reach and crack the security terminal. The task was made a great deal harder by the numerous imperial guards shooting at her whenever she got too close to the terminal, since Quinn was now tending to Xalek and Ashara who despite their protests were extremely weak. The constant regurgitation of blood from both patients was not helping their case either.

Jaesa and Khem now stood back to back continuing to duel countless electro staffs wielded by the guardsman being thrust at them. Deep gashes were forming in the floor around them as mis-strikes from Jaesa's energy blade were sent through the floor. Khem grabbed a guard by the throat who had ventured to close to the dashade and threw him at another encroaching attacker.

Pierce was sitting on the floor now propped up against a pillar as he fired blindly at the blaster guardsmen behind him. Andronikos' left arm was broken on account of an imperial wielding a vibrosword that had broken through Jaesa and Khem's line defence and had gone after the pirate.

Malgus stood two steps above Wrath and Vakarian on the staircase leading to the throne. Wrath had suffered a strike from the usurper that had raked across her shoulder but she refused to even acknowledge the wound. It seemed now that the novelty of the battle had worn off for Malgus as he snarled at each strike they pair delivered to him. "Feel an emperors Wrath!" He bellowed, Lunging at Vakarian and sweeping to Wrath.

"There is only one emperor Malgus! And your Wrath is not even a footnote of his!" Wrath shouted right back at him, as she caught his lightsaber sweep.

"We will see. Enough games then." Malgus motioned with his hand at Vakarian as the dark councillor was taken off his feet and stood in the air, clutching his throat.

Vakarian's eyesight was dimming as Malgus' choke pressed harder on his throat. The traitor gestured with one hand again at Vakarian and The Lord was sent flying across the room crashing into a wall. The strangle hold on him vanished but an explosion echoed above him. Vakarian looked in time to see a chunk of the ceiling fall towards him. At his full strength he could have pushed the chunk away easily; he was nearly beyond the point of exhaustion now. The roofs rubble collapsed on the siths body.

For brief moment Vakarian considered just laying their. No more fighting, no more politics, no force. Just rest, blissful rest. From his mid section down he was completely submerged in debris. He could feel his legs but the debris was intensely heavy. Vakarian raised his head slowly; he could see Wrath battling Malgus still.

Wraths sabre form was growing sloppy, Malgus could see it. He pressed his advantage. Wrath was back pedalling down the steps now, her footing uneasy with back stepping down the stairs. She needed the high ground, jumping back from Malgus she raised her sabre and with a battle roar she launched herself over Malgus aiming for the steps above him, Wraths sabre was held at her mid section to deflect any blows but her legs were wide open. Vakarian could almost see the joy in Malgus' eyes as he swept his sabre over head. Malgus brought his sweep across her legs.

There was no cry of pain as Wrath landed on the stairs above Malgus, only a dull thud as Wrath no longer had her legs supporting her. One lay at the base of the stairs the other a few feet behind where she had landed.

Jaesa was dumbfounded, until one of the guards men took advantage of her lapse at struck again at her. Vette gaped in horror as her friend lay legless at the mercy of Malgus. Quinn screeched something over the din and threw a pulse grenade at Malgus hoping to drive him away from her. Malgus almost laughed at the futile attempt, catching the grenade with the force and throwing it to land a metre away from Wrath. The grenade exploded.

Malgus' upheld hand was the only reason he had not received any shrapnel or force from the grenade. Wrath was not so lucky the shrapnel from the grenade had exploded and burned the whole side of her neck and part of her face along with scraps of shrapnel that lodged themselves in her neck. The final force from the grenade knocked her into the welcome embrace of unconsciousness.

Malgus seized Wraths lightsaber from her hand and held it above his head in victory.

The air seemed to freeze around Vakarian as Malgus slowly left the form of Wrath lying on the stairs making his way to the console where Vette and Quinn kneeled angrily shooting at the false emperor. The bolts bounced off Malgus' sabre as he walked casually towards them. Ashara and Xalek weakly attempted to get up and defend themselves against the figure approaching them.

Something deep within Vakarian just snapped. Anger beyond anything felt before surged through him his every fibre of his being felt the rage, the hate.

The very oxygen around him darkened, the entire chambers lights dimmed. The force swirled around him, picking up dust and the debris that ensnared him. Malgus felt the force changing and glanced at Vakarian's trapped form.

The dust and debris completely obscured him now but the force darkened.

Sith On the ships orbiting the space station shivered in fear as they felt the wave of darkness through the force. Many apprentices and acolytes present on the ships fell to the floor shaking from the power they were feeling.

Malgus approached the site of the swirling debris very cautious.

The dust and debris began to settle and in the middle stood the source of the disturbance.

The figure standing there may have looked like Vakarian, but one single glance would say that this was not. The form in front of Malgus was not Vakarian or Darth Nox or the conqueror of Corellia or the master force walker.

This was the dark side.

A true conduit and window to the dark side of the force.

And it no longer stood alone arrayed behind it were four force ghosts that cowered in the presence the being that stood present. The beings eyes glowed a swirling red, the shadows began forming and slipping off of the vessels form. A shadow lightning fire flickered around its body, arcs of lightning sparked around the body.

Many of the imperial guardsmen with blasters began firing at the being threatening their emperor. The dark sides eyes shifted to the figures, its hands raised, lightning shot from them. The guards crouched back behind their respective covers as the lightning approached.

The lightning reduced their covers to ash and then the guards themselves.

The presence of this dark side was overpowering, the air around it left faint ripples in the air. Malgus attacked anyway.

Lightning shot from the false emperor's hands. The entity raised its own hand catching the arc, not even hesitating it threw back the lightning. The lightning came back at Malgus in a swirling ball of power.

Malgus dove to the side dodging the lightning ball. The false emperor recovered quickly using the distraction to close the distance between him and the being in a single bound, beginning the killing stroke.

The presence raised its hand. Malgus' blade halted its dissent onto it, with its other hand it pulled his daughters lightsaber from his belt. Malgus was unable to move, the crushing pressure held him in place as the being moved his daughters light sabre to the traitors stomach.

Malgus did not struggle harder but merely looked with contempt at the form the being was inhabiting "Kill me Nox, the empire will burn either way."

The blade ignited sizzling straight through his stomach and exiting the other side. Malgus grunted in pain. The lightsaber was removed slowly, and at long last the entity spoke. Its voice was chilling, echoing in on itself "Your attack is insult. I will show you true power."

The hand moved again, Malgus flew across the room crashing through a pillar and into the wall. Malgus' form bounced off the wall and into the darkness of the bottomless bit below.

The elevator through which countless new imperial guards were moving exploded. The metal screeched as the frame crumbled and caved in on itself. Khem and Jaesa were tossed by the blast as if they were mere rag dolls, bouncing off the walls before finally resting on the cold floor.

* * *

><p>Vakarian awoke with a start his mind unsure where he was, his limbs were like mandalorian iron, his mind felt like it had moved an entire planet. He was vaguely aware of Andronikos standing over him shouting something as explosions echoed behind him. "Sith? Sith, can you hear me?" The pirate grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up. Vakarian managed to find his balance after a few moments.<p>

A buzzing filled Vakarian's ears as General Hesker voice filled his head "Congratulations my lord, the false emperor dethroned at last. I will not allow you to suffer his same fate. Although I cannot reach you, there is a willing transport nearby.

Suddenly everything came back, Malgus, the fight, the station. Wrath. By the emperor, Wrath. Vakarian's head spun around looking through the smoke to spot his daughter, Quinn kneeled by her side as Vette hauled her up. She was still unconscious and without legs but she seemed alive. "Don't die on me." Vette said her voice cracking as tears threatened to abscond down her face, as she hauled Wrath up. "We can't have the one good sith die now. Not after everything."

Andronikos was hauling up Ashara who weakly tried to stand but was relying heavily on the pirate. Khem was carrying Jaesa in both arms "Seer you're not joining death yet." He snarled "just because your master falls does not mean you will as well." The dashade limped heavily towards a doorway on the far side of the room.

Vakarian pulled Xalek up and slipped him around his shoulder. "My master, I have failed you. Leave me." The kaleesh's excuse was intoned weakly.

"Xalek, my apprentice. You tried that is all I ever ask. How many sith now could say they crossed blades with the betrayer and lived?"

Pierce leaned heavily against the wall spitting out blood on the floor. He was walking albeit very unsteadily while clutching his side.

Vette and Quinn held the unconscious form of Wrath between them and led the way out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>The door to the hanger opened easily, which Vakarian was very thankful for considering everything else around them was exploding. The hanger was completely empty save for the very old and rusted D5-mantis. At the ramp to the ship stood a very cocky looking devaronian and a mandalorian their respective blaster rifles were being aimed at a door opposite to where Vakarian and company had exited from.<p>

A very small woman ran from the ship and relieved Andronikos of Ashara taking her within the ship, Vette and Quinn followed up with Wrath entering the ship with no small amount of relief. The woman ran back out again, this time Vakarian got a good look at her, she looked remarkably young even with a few implants marking her face. She put her arm around Pierce -who looked as if he was about to just collapse where he stood- and carried him inside.

Vakarian heard the elevator ding and heard the stomp of soldiers from the opposite elevator. "Bad guys coming! Blizz test new equipment!" Vakarian was startled to find a jawa standing at his feet wielding a rocket launcher twice the size of him. By all laws of logic the kickback from the launcher alone should have sent the jawa to the other side of the hanger. Instead it sent a missile into the incoming, compacted group of soldiers. The missile sent them scattering and the devaronian went to work with the mandalorian.

"Try to keep up, kid." The devaronian smiled

The younger man merely grunted in response.

Vakarian looked again to see the woman dashing out again. Mako her name was, he remembered. "Mako. Emperor, are we glad to see you guys." She lifted Xalek from his arm and carried him inside as Vakarian limped after her.

"What can we say we were in the neighbourhood." The cyborg said smiling slightly.

"Where's the hunter?" Vakarian asked his vision blurring again. He was inside the ship now, Wraths and his own allies strewn across the floor all save Vette and Quinn who hovered over Wrath as she was now connected to some sort of machine.

"Flying us out of here, of course. Here." She laid Xalek down on the floor and gave him a shot of kolto, she moved to Vakarian next easing him down on the floor.

Emperor that felt good. Just rest, his mind soothed.

"Where do you want this one?" Vakarian's eyes were dimming again he could vaguely make out the form of a very large houk, hefting what looked to be a large crate of something.

Mako gestured to the side and the houk grunted. Mako gave Vakarian a quick scan before applying a kolto pack to his wounds. Two human sized figures appeared through the airlock door along with one jawa sized one.

"Punch it boss!" Mako yelled the ship gave a slight lurch as it shot from the hanger. If Vakarian was in the cockpit where his hunter friend was, he would have loved the look of the station as it exploded behind them.

Vakarian rested his hand on Ashara's hand beside him, they'd made it at last. He knew he could trust the hunter to get them safely out of there, the devaronian's voice could be heard again talking to the jawa.

He could rest now, it was over.

Mako leaned over Darth Nox's form trying to get his attention. "Hey we need to know where to go? The boss wants to know which ones your ship."

Vakarian felt at the end of a long tunnel hearing her voice "Moff Pyron." He whispered "The Doombringer." Mako smiled again.

"Ominous much. It's ok rest now you'll be alright."

"You know how much a sith like that could be worth?" the devaronian inquired peering at Vakarian as he felt his last vestiges of conscious fade.

"Shut up Gault." Mako said offhandedly

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<em>

_Well there you have it another chapter, by far my favorite writing. Please let me know what you guys think._

_Please guys I would love to know what characters you would like to see more of, maybe ones I've showed already, or maybe ones that are yet to come. Maybe some other npcs maybe some specific characters. Please let me know._


End file.
